Unexpected Decision
by NiendaZaoldyeck
Summary: Tragedi yang menyisakan dendam, hanyalah awal dari semuanya. Membuat hidup tidak akan sama lagi bagi Yuriko Nishikama. Enjoy Killua/OC
1. Chapter 1 : A Painful Memory

This is my first fanfic. Settingnya, 5 taun habis Ujian Hunter. So, ini pas Killua umur 17 taun...

Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter adalah milik Yoshiro Togashi. Tapi, Yuriko Nishikama, dan karakter OC lainnya adalah milik saya... hehe

So, read and review yaaa... :D

Enjoy, Killua/OC...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**A Painful ****Memory**

* * *

><p>Sekarat...<p>

Aku sekarat sekarang...

Tapi, aku terus mencoba berlari untuk mengejar orang itu dan membunuhnya.

Lama-kelamaan, rasa nyeri menjalar pada kakiku. Tapi, aku tetap memaksakannya untuk terus berlari. Hanya terdengar suara gesekan sepatuku terhadap daun-daun kering di lantai hutan, selain suara nafasku yang semakin memburu. Pikiran jika aku dapat menemukan orang itu, lalu membunuhnya, membuatku bertahan. Akhirnya, kakiku telah mencapai batas maksimunmya. Menandakan, jika ia sudah tak kuat lagi untuk berlari. Lalu, aku berjalan tertatih-tatih, menembus pepohonan yang semakin lama semakin merapat, tempat dimana orang itu menghilang tadi. Sinar bulanpun mulai menghilang dibalik rimbunnya pepohonan. Sebagian rambut hitam panjangku, menempel diwajahku karena keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhku. Aku terus berjalan dan tidak akan menyerah, sampai dapat menemukan orang itu. Aku akan menunggu, sampai kakiku tidak kuat lagi menopang berat tubuhku.

Sial! Luka tusukan pisau yang berada di bagian atas perutku, terus melebar dan mengeluarkan darah segar yang membasahi pakaianku.

Rasa sakit, kembali menyerangku. Aku berhenti berjalan. Terhuyung. Lalu aku berpegangan pada batang pohon di dekatku untuk menyangga tubuhku. Akhirnya, kakiku tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhku, aku pun roboh dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada batang pohon. Menunggu kematian menjemputku.

'Haruskah aku menyerah sekarang?' tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri.

'Ya,' balas suara lain dalam benakku.

'Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Aku harus membunuhnya' protesku.

'Kau, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang, selain menunggu datangnya kematian,' seru suara lain itu dalam diriku lagi.

'Benar.' Aku mengaku kalah.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Rasa sakit yang hebat pada lukaku, kembali menyerangku. Aku mengerang kesakitan. Berharap, kematian segera datang untuk mengakhirinya.

Di tengah rasa sakit yang kursakan, dan pikiran yang semakin tidak menentu, tiba-tiba, ingatan itu kembali berputar dalam benakku. Ingatan tentang kejadian tiga jam yang lalu. Kejadian yang menyebabkan aku disini, sekarat, dan dikuasai oleh keinginan membunuh.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yuriko, apakah menjadi seorang Hunter, adalah pekerjaan yang benar-benar kau inginkan? Bukankah lebih baik kau meneruskan bisnis ayah dan ibumu saja?" tanya ayahku tiba-tiba, sembari mengunyah makan malam yang sedang kami nikmati bersama, di ruang makan rumah kami, di kediaman keluarga Nishikawa.<em>

"_Benar Yuriko, kenapa kau tidak meneruskan bisnis kami, dan berhenti menjadi Hunter?" timpal Ibuku, sembari mengambil gelas, lalu mengisinya dengan air dari teko._

"_Tentu saja aku ingin menjadi seorang Hunter, Ayah. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan menghabiskan 3 tahun terakhir untuk menjadi seorang Hunter," jawabku. "Kenapa Ayah dan Ibu tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini? Bukankah, Ayah dan Ibu telah setuju, ketika aku akan mengikuti ujian Hunter 3 tahun lalu? Lagipula, aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan bisnis. Akan sangat membosankan bagiku. Duduk di kantor setiap hari, dan hanya berhadapan dengan meja yang penuh kertas. Menjadi Hunter jauh lebih menyenangkan dan menantang. Oleh karena itu, aku akan terus menjadi seorang Hunter," jelasku panjang lebar. Lalu, aku mengambil apel, dan mengupasnya dengan pisau._

"_Tidak, Ayah hanya khawatir jika Ayah dan Ibu telah meninggal nanti. Siapa yang akan menjadi penerus bisnis kami?" balas ayahku sembari memandang mata cokelatku._

"_Mengapa kalian harus mencemaskan hal itu sekarang? Bukankah saat kalian meninggal itu masih lama?'' tanyaku dengan heran, lalu kembali menatap ayahku. _

"_Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kami hanya berjaga-jaga untuk segala kemungkinan. Tapi, coba pikirkanlah lagi Yuriko," jawab ayahku. Namun, kali ini ia menatapku dengan serius._

_Sebelum menjawab, aku berpikir sejenak. _

'_Kemungkinan? Kemungkinan untuk apa? Mengapa mereka tiba-tiba membicarakan hal ini?' berbagai pertanyaan berkelebat di kepalaku._

_Akhirnya, meskipun bingung, aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Dan menjawab, "Baiklah, akan kupikirkan lagi."_

"_Bagus. Terimakasih Yuriko," jawab Ayahku yang sekarang tersenyum kepadaku, begitu juga dengan ibuku. _

_Meskipun kembali dibingungkan oleh sikap ayah dan ibuku yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh, aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum kepada mereka._

_Lalu kami, kembali melanjutkan makan malam._

_Aku mulai memakan apel, yang kukupas tadi. Sedangkan, ayahku melanjutkan menyantap ayamnya, begitu juga dengan ibuku. Hanya dentingan pisau dan garpu yang terdengar. _

_Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki dari luar, menuju ke ruang makan tempat kami berada._

_Aku mamandang Ayah dan Ibuku, dengan tatapan bertanya. Mereka, juga sama bingungnya denganku. Karena, tidak ada seorangpun yang tinggal di rumah kami, selain kami sendiri. _

_Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, lalu, pintu ruang makan menjeblak terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok tinggi laki-laki berumur sekitar 20 tahunan, dengan rambut hitam panjang dan kulit pucat._

_Aku dan kedua orangtuaku terkejut, serentak berdiri dari kursi kami, meninggalkan meja makan, dan berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu._

_Lalu laki-laki itu, melangkah masuk, dan berhenti dalam jarak 5 meter dari kami._

"_Siapa kau?" seru ayahku kepada laki-laki tadi._

_Laki-laki itu, hanya tersenyum samar. _

_Tiba-tiba Ayahku tersentak, seakan menyadari sesuatu._

"_Apakah kau yang mengirim blackmail kepada kami 2 hari yang lalu? Yang isinya kau akan membunuh kami?" tanya Ayahku dengan suara parau._

_Tunggu. Blackmail? Membunuh kami? Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka tidak memberitahuku? Aku 17 tahun sekarang, dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi kan? Lagipula aku sekarang seorang Hunter. Berbagai pertanyaan meledak-ledak dalam kepalaku. Aku memandang ayahku dengan penuh kemarahan. Tapi, satu-satunya fokus ayahku, adalah kepada laki-laki itu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tetap diam._

"_Ya. Tapi, ada sedikit koreksi. Yang akan kubunuh hanyalah kalian berdua. Namun, jika anak itu menghalangi, dia juga akan kubunuh," laki-laki itu menjawab, tanpa ekspresi, di wajahnya yang berkulit pucat._

_Aku tersentak. Tiba-tiba pemahaman menjalar pada diriku. Jadi, sebab kenapa tiba-tiba Ayahku membicarakan soal aku yang mereka inginkan menjadi penerus bisnis mereka tadi, karena mereka tahu, jika mereka akan dibunuh. _

_Tidak._

_Itu tidak boleh terjadi._

_Hening, yang terdengar hanyalah suara nafas kami yang semakin tegang._

_Lalu, keheningan itu, dipecahkan oleh suara ibuku._

"_Apakah kau berasal dari Keluarga Zaoldyeck?" tanya ibuku dengan wajah pucat._

"_Ya," laki-laki itu kembali menjawab. Tetap masih tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya._

_Aku bisa merasakan ayah dan ibuku menegang, dan serentak berdiri didepanku. Melindungiku._

"_Sungguh mengharukan. Orangtua melindungi anaknya." kata laki-laki itu dengan senyum mengejek, sembari berjalan perlahan ke arah kami._

"_Tapi, bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau targetku adalah kalian berdua. Jika anak itu tidak ikut campur, dia tidak perlu mati," lanjut laki-laki itu, semakin mendekat ke arah kami._

_Tidak ikut campur? Bagaimana bisa? Mereka orangtuaku. Aku akan melindungi mereka._

"_Yuriko, lari! Jangan pedulikan kami! Targetnya adalah kami, bukan kau. Jadi, pergilah sejauh mungkin dari sini!" ayahku berteriak kepadaku. _

"_Benar Yuriko, dengarkan ayahmu. Jangan pedulikan kami!" seru ibuku._

_Aku berdiri mematung, tidak beranjak dari tempatku. _

_Menatap kedua orangtuaku, yang masih berada di depanku, untuk melindungiku. _

_Tidak. _

_Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mereka. Aku yang akan melindungi mereka. Walau harus mati._

"_Yuriko, tunggu apa lagi? Cepat lari!" teriak ayahku kembali, sambil mengambil sebilah pisau dari meja makan dan melemparkannya ke laki-laki tadi yang semakin mendekat._

_Dengan mudah, laki-laki itu menangkapnya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu menjatuhkannya ke lantai, sembari berkata, "Terlalu lambat." _

_Lalu ia menerjang ke arah ayahku. Dengan segera aku melompat diantara mereka dan mencoba menghentikan laki-laki itu. Tapi, pemuda itu terlalu cepat. Ia melemparku ke dinding dengan kekuatan nen yang luar biasa. Akupun terkapar di lantai, dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku._

_Baru kali ini aku berhadapan dengan orang yang memiliki nen sekuat itu._

"_Yuriko!" kedua orangtuaku berteriak._

_Lalu mereka berdua menerjang laki-laki tersebut. Dan dengan mudah, laki-laki itu memegang kedua orangtuaku pada leher mereka di kedua tangannya masing-masing. Lalu dengan perlahan mengangkat mereka._

_Wajah orangtuaku mulai membiru, nafas mereka, tersengal-sengal._

_Sedikit lagi ia menekankan jarinya ke leher kedua orangtuaku, mereka akan mati._

"_Hentikan!" teriakku kepada laki-laki itu. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh membunuh orangtuaku. Aku mencoba bangkit. Tapi gagal. Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"_Baiklah, aku berubah pikiran. Karena kau ikut campur, kau akan kubunuh juga nanti. Tenang saja, sebentar lagi giliranmu akan tiba." Kata laki-laki itu, memandangku._

"_Yuriko... Lari..." Pinta ayahku dengan nafas yang semakin tersengal-sengal._

_Bersamaan dengan itu, laki-laki itu menekankan jarinya ke leher orangtuaku. Dan dalam sekejap, suara nafas mereka sudah tak terdengar lagi. Mereka menggantung lemas di kedua tangan laki-laki itu. Lalu, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, ia menjatuhkan mayat kedua orangtuaku ke lantai._

"_TIDAK! AYAH! IBU!" teriakku. _

_Aku masih mencoba mengingkari kenyataan bahwa mereka sudah tak bernyawa._

_Tapi, aku melihatnya._

_Mereka terbaring di lantai. _

_Tak bergerak._

_Lalu aku menyadari, jika aku tak bisa mengelak lagi dari kenyataan._

_Mereka telah tiada._

_Dan aku, tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengan mereka._

_Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata cokelatku._

"_Anak bodoh, tidak ada gunanya menangis. Mereka tidak akan kembali. Toh, kau juga akan segera menyusul mereka." ejek laki-laki itu._

_Lalu, dengan dikuasai oleh kemarahan, aku bangkit melawan rasa sakit di tubuhku. Dan menerjang laki-laki itu. Namun aku membeku ketika merasakan sebilah pisau menusuk perutku. Aku menunduk, dan melihat jika ia menusukku dengan pisau yang digunakan Ayahku, untuk menyerangnya tadi. _

_Sial! Kapan ia mengambilnya dari lantai? Dia benar-benar sangat cepat. Kenapa aku begitu ceroboh untuk tidak memperhatikannya?_

_Lalu, aku roboh, bersandar pada dinding ruang makan._

"_Itu sudah cukup untuk membunuhmu. Tinggal menunggu, hingga kau kehabisan darah. Nikmatilah sisa hidupmu dan berterimakasihlah kepadaku, karena aku tidak membiarkanmu mati terlalu cepat." laki-laki itu tersenyum dan berbalik pergi meninggalkanku, bersama mayat kedua orangtuaku._

"_Kau! Akan Kubunuh kau! Jangan lari!" teriakku. Aku terhuyung, sambil menahan sakit, aku mencabut pisau yang tertancap di perutku. Seketika itu juga, darah segar mengalir dari luka itu._

_Dengan sisa kekuatan yang kumiliki, aku bangkit, dan berusaha mengejarnya._

_Tanpa memerdulikan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk pada lukaku, aku berlari keluar dari rumahku, dan mengejarnya. Dimana ia berjalan menuju ke hutan, di dekat rumahku._

_Bagaimanapun, aku harus membunuh laki-laki itu._

* * *

><p>Disadarkan kembali oleh rasa sakit yang semakin parah pada lukaku, aku kembali ke masa kini. Rasa sakit ini, tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding perasaan sedih, marah, kehilangan, dan keinginan untuk balas dendam yang bercampur jadi satu dalam diriku.<p>

Andai kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi, aku masih akan berkumpul dengan ayah dan ibuku sekarang. Menikmati makan malam, sambil bercengkerama dan bercanda. Akan ada ibu yang akan selalu tersenyum padaku. Dan akan ada ayah yang selalu memperhatikanku.

Sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi orang yang akan melindungiku, dan tidak akan ada lagi orang yang menyayangiku, seperti yang telah kedua orangtuaku lakukan kepadaku.

Air mata mulai mengalir lagi dari kedua mataku.

Semua, karena orang itu. Orang yang berasal dari keluarga Zaoldyeck itu, telah merampas semua yang berharga dariku: orang tuaku, dan kini hidupku, yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

Benar...

Berakhir...

Lalu aku akan bertemu dengan orangtuaku lagi.

Sebentuk senyum kecil merekah di bibirku.

Kini aku hanya harus menunggu, sampai kematian datang menjemputku.

Pepohonan lebat dan langit malam, akan jadi hal terakhir yang akan kulihat.

Dinginnya angin yang berhembus dan sakit pada lukaku, akan jadi hal terakhir yang kurasakan.

Begitu juga dengan suara dedaunan yang bergemerisik dihembus angin, dan suara detak jantungku yang semakin melemah, akan jadi hal terakhir yang akan kudengar.

Semua itu akan segera meninggalkanku.

Andai aku hidup, aku akan terus mengejar orang itu dan membunuhnya, seperti ia membunuh kedua orangtuaku. Namun, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena sebentar lagi nyawaku akan meninggalkan tubuhku.

Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

Inilah saatnya...

Akhirnya, kematian telah datang menjemputku, untuk mengantarkanku bertemu dengan orangtuaku...

* * *

><p>End Of Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selese juga, abis 2 hari melototin laptop buat nulis fanfic chapter 1 ini... :D<p>

Gimana?

Bagus gak?

Kepanjangan gak?

hehe

Emang sih, tokoh utama yang satu lagi belum muncul, di chapter 1 ini...

Tapi, paling nggak kan, kakaknya ud muncul... hehe

Ya, benar, Illumi Zaoldyeck-lah yang membunuh kedua orangtua Yuriko...

Don't worry, Killua Zaoldyeck, bakal muncul di chapter selanjutnya...

Di chapter 2, bakal nyeritain pertama kali Yuriko Nishikama ketemu Killua Zaoldyeck...

So, wait for the 2nd chapter : First Impression

Tolong di Review yaaaaa... :D

Karena, saya membutuhkan kritik dan saran di fanfic saya yang pertama ini, juga untuk nglanjutin chapter 2nya... hehe

Thx


	2. Chapter 2 : First Impression

Thanks for the review for the previous chapter ^^

Review kalian buat aku semangat nglanjutin ni fanfic ^^

Oke, langsung aja yaaa...

This is the 2nd chapter...

Enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : I don't own Hunter X Hunter except the OC

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**II**

**First Impression**

* * *

><p>"<em>Masuk, Illumi," kata seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat pendek yang kira-kira berusia sekitar 20 tahunan. Laki-laki itu, duduk membelakangi pintu dengan menghadap jendela, sembari memandang matahari yang mulai terbenam di langit senja. Lalu ia memutar kursi yang didudukinya, yang berada di belakang meja kerjanya ke arah pintu.<em>

_Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok laki-laki, yang dipanggil Illumi. Ia berjalan masuk, dan berhenti di depan meja kerja laki-laki yang menyuruhnya masuk tadi._

"_Langsung ke pokok permasalahan. Seperti yang kuberitahukan di telpon kemarin. aku ingin kau membunuh keluarga Nishikawa. Apakah kau sudah mengirim blackmail kepada mereka?" tanya laki-laki berambut cokelat itu._

"_Ya, aku mengirimnya kemarin. Kapan kau ingin aku membunuh mereka, Ken?" Tanya Illumi dengan suara datar._

"_Lebih cepat lebih baik, ingat, kau tidak boleh membunuh putrinya, Yuriko Nishikama, jika tidak sangat terpaksa." _

"_Tapi, jika ia menghalangiku untuk membunuh orangtuanya, aku akan membunuhnya," balas Illumi._

"_Kurasa, orangtuanya cukup pintar untuk tidak melibatkannya. Apalagi, setelah kau mengirim blackmail kepada mereka kemarin. Aku yakin, mereka akan melindungi putrinya." _

"_Baik, aku akan melakukannya malam ini juga. Kurasa, kau sudah tahu harga untuk menyewa pembunuh bayaran dari keluarga Zaoldyeck kan?" tanya Illumi._

"_Jangan khawatir Illumi, setelah kau menyelesaikan tugasmu, aku akan mengirimnya kepadamu."_

"_Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang, Ken," kata Illumi sambil berbalik lalu berjalan ke arah pintu, dan menutupnya._

_Lalu Ken memutar kursinya lagi ke arah jendela di belakangnya, kembali memandang langit senja, sembari berkata kepada dirinya sendiri, "Kuharap, rencanaku berjalan dengan baik."_

* * *

><p>Hangat...<p>

Aku merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhku...

Inikah kematian?

Tapi, kenapa aku masih merasakan sakit pada lukaku?

Aku merasakan berbaring pada sesuatu yang lembut. Dan sepertinya, tubuhku ditutupi oleh selimut. Pelan-pelan aku membuka mataku. Lalu, aku melihat samar-samar atap yang terbuat dari kayu.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke kanan. Tampak sebuah ruangan berdinding dan lantai, yang semuanya juga terbuat dari kayu. Ruangan itu sangat sederhana. Hanya ada sebuah lemari dan sepasang meja kursi, di samping pintu, serta tempat tidur, tempatku berbaring, yang menempel dengan dinding. Langit malam yang kelam, dan bintang-bintang, terlihat dari jendela yang berada di sampingku.

Kurasa, surga tidak mungkin seperti ini.

Berarti, aku belum mati.

Lalu, mengapa aku disini?

Ketika aku berusaha mengingatnya, tiba-tiba kelebatan-kelebatan memori, berputar di kepalaku.

Pembunuhan terhadap orangtuaku, laki-laki dari keluarga Zaoldyeck yang sedang kukejar untuk membunuhnya, dan hutan tempatku sekarat...

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya aku dapat mengingat semuanya...

Ya, aku harus mengejar dan membunuh laki-laki itu...

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Pikiranku teralih. Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke arah pintu, untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang kira-kira seumuran denganku. Kedua tangannya berada di saku celananya. Dengan rambut putih berantakan, dan kulit berwarna krim, yang sama denganku.

"Hei, rupanya kau sudah sadar." Sapanya sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur tempatku berbaring, dan berhenti disampingnya. Dia memandangku. Matanya berwarna hijau, dengan wajah datar.

Wajah tanpa ekspresi itu, mengingatkanku pada laki-laki yang membunuh orangtuaku.

Membuatku muak.

Mungkin, karena itulah aku bertanya dengan nada yang agak tinggi, "Siapa kau?"

"Bisakah kau bersikap lebih sopan kepada orang yang menyelamatkan nyawamu?" tanyanya datar.

"Aku tidak, memintamu menyelamatkan nyawaku. Jadi, kenapa aku harus bersikap sopan?" balasku masih dengan nada tinggi.

"Jika kau lebih senang sekarat di tengah hutan, aku bisa membuatmu sekarat dengan mudah sekarang juga, karena kau dalam keadaan tak berdaya sekarang. Lalu, aku akan meninggalkanmu di hutan setelahnya. Bagaimana? Bukankah itu ide yang bagus?" katanya dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Sial! Kenapa ia harus tersenyum?

Entah mengapa, Begitu ia tersenyum, ia tampak lebih manusiawi. Bukan seperti kesan pertamaku padanya setelah melihatnya dengan wajah datar tadi, yang mengingatkanku, pada laki-laki yang membunuh orangtuaku.

Yang jelas, aku menyukai caranya tersenyum.

Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal yang bukan-bukan?

Lalu, aku menyadari, jika aku tak punya alasan untuk terus bersikap ketus seperti ini padanya. Meskipun wajah datarnya mengingatkanku dengan orang yang membunuh orangtuaku, tapi, bagaimanapun dia bukan orang yang telah membunuh orangtuaku. Bahkan dia adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku.

Karena itu, aku merendahkan suaraku. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena telah bersikap tidak sopan kepadamu."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba nadamu jadi melunak? Kau benar-benar takut aku membuatmu sekarat ya? Kau benar-benar sedang tidak berdaya sekarang." ejeknya, sehingga membuatku menyesal telah meminta maaf kepadanya barusan.

"Kau ingin aku bicara dengan nada tinggi seperti tadi lagi?" balasku.

"Kenapa kau kembali bertanya? Kau seharusnya menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dulu."

"Bisakah kau tidak membuat segalanya menjadi semakin rumit?" tanyaku putus asa.

"Aku tidak merasa membuatnya rumit. Kau yang memulainya."

Tuhan, berilah hambamu kesabaran untuk menghadapi orang seperti ini.

"Cukup. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan energiku untuk berdebat denganmu." Akhirnya aku berkata.

"Kurasa kau benar, aku juga tidak ingin membuang-buang waktuku, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak ingin tahu dimana kau sekarang?"

Aku tersentak, berbicara dengannya, membuatku melupakan segalanya.

"Dimana aku sekarang?" tanyaku segera.

"Kau berada di rumah Gon, teman baikku."

"Dan bagaimana kau menemukanku di hutan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku dan Gon, sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari memancing di sungai dekat hutan tempatmu berada. Lalu kami menemukanmu, dan membawamu kemari. Yang mengobati lukamu, adalah Leorio, seorang dokter, teman kami. Dia kebetulan, sedang berkunjung kesini saat kami menemukanmu. Lalu yang merawatmu selama tiga hari ini, adalah neneknya, dan Bibi Mito, bibinya Gon." jelasnya dengan suara datar.

"Lalu, di mana mereka sekarang?"

"Leorio sudah kembali ke Yorkshin City kemarin. Bibi Mito, Gon, dan neneknya, kurasa, mereka masih tidur. Kalau kau belum tahu, ini masih pukul satu dini hari."

"Pukul satu dini hari? Lalu, kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Mengapa kau kemari, kalau kau tidak bisa tidur?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kakiku yang membawaku kesini. Lagipula, jika aku datang kemari, mungkin kau sudah sadar, dan aku bisa menemukan orang untuk diajak bicara. Paling tidak, aku bisa melakukan sesuatu," jawabnya.

"Kurasa kau harus berterimakasih padaku, karena aku sadar di waktu yang tepat, untuk bisa menemanimu bicara. Tapi, kupikir, berdebat, adalah kata yang lebih tepat daripada bicara," balasku.

Ia menjawabnya dengan senyum kecil.

Kurasa ia tampak manis.

Hei, apa yang barusan kupikirkan tadi? Apakah aku bilang ia tampak manis? Pasti pikiranku mulai terganggu.

Lalu, aku sadar telah memandanginya sejak tadi. Dan ia juga memandangku dengan mata hijaunya. Aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku ke atap di atasku.

Sesaat, aku merasa canggung. Lalu, untuk menutupinya, aku segera bertanya kepadanya, "Sudah berapa lama aku berada disini?"

"Tiga hari."

"Apa? Tiga hari?" Rasa canggungku telah digantikan dengan rasa terkejut.

"Ya, tiga hari. Dan kau masih harus beristirahat sampai setidaknya 2 minggu lagi, agar lukamu benar-benar sembuh. Begitulah kata Leorio."

"Tidak, tidak bisa. Aku punya urusan yang harus segera kuselesaikan."

'Untuk membunuh laki-laki itu,' tambahku dalam hati.

"Biar kutebak, apa urusan yang kau maksud adalah membunuh seorang laki-laki, karena laki-laki itu telah membunuh orangtuamu?" tanyanya tepat sasaran.

"Bagaimana... Bagaimana... kau bisa tahu? Apakah kau bisa membaca pikiran orang?" tanyaku terkejut sembari memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya kemampuan seperti itu meskipun aku ingin. Tapi bagaimanapun, semua orang yang mendengarmu mengigau, tentang membunuh seorang laki-laki karena dia membunuh orangtuamu, pasti akan tahu."

Sial!

Aku pasti tampak bodoh waktu itu.

"Berarti, seisi rumah ini sudah tahu?"

"Kurasa aku bisa menyimpulkan jika hanya aku yang tahu. Karena, kemarin saat aku kemari untuk melihat kedaanmu, aku kebetulan mendengarmu mengigau, mengatakan kata-kata seperti, 'Aku harus membunuhnya' dan 'Dia telah membunuh orangtuaku'. Jika seisi rumah ini tahu, mereka akan membicarakannya. Tapi, sampai tadi malam, aku tidak mendengar mereka membicarakannya. Jadi, kupikir mereka tidak tahu. Kurasa kau harus bersyukur karena hanya mengigau di depanku." katanya santai.

Baiklah, ini tampak membuatku dua kali lebih bodoh. Apalagi, setelah ia menceritakan detailnya.

"Maukah kau berjanji untuk tidak menceritakannya kepada siapapun?" pintaku.

"Baiklah. Apakah kau benar-benar ingin membunuhnya, sampai kau mengigau tentangnya seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin membunuh laki-laki itu. Dia membunuh orangtuaku. Oleh karena itu, aku harus segera mencarinya besok," kataku bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kau bercanda? Dengan keadaan seperti itu, bahkan kau tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Yang akan terjadi jika kau masih nekat membunuh laki-laki itu sekarang adalah, kau yang akan mati terlebih dulu karena lukamu akan membuka lagi jika kau terlalu banyak bergerak."

"Siapa bilang?" Aku membantahnya sambil mencoba duduk, dari posisi berbaringku. Tapi, rasa sakit pada lukaku, menghalangiku. Aku meringis menahan sakit.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi? Kurasa, mau tidak mau kau harus menahan keinginan balas dendammu, sampai kau sembuh total. Kau tidak punya pilihan lain."

Meskipun aku benci mengakuinya, tapi, yang ia katakan cukup masuk akal.

"Baiklah, kau benar kali ini," akhirnya aku berkata.

"Sepertinya, aku tidak hanya benar kali ini, kurasa selama kita berbicara dari tadi, aku selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang benar," katanya santai.

Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku berusaha memikirkan kalimat untuk membalasnya.

"Tidak, kau salah saat tadi..." Kata-kataku terputus, mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan kapan ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

Sial! Apa yang dia katakan benar.

"Kau lihat, bahkan kau tak bisa menyangkalnya." katanya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Baiklah, kau selalu benar. Senang? Dan tolong, jangan mulai lagi." ujarku putus asa.

Bibirnya, membentuk senyum kecil, sebelum berkata, "Kurasa aku sudah mengantuk sekarang. Dan kurasa kau juga perlu istirahat. Aku pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu, siapa namamu? Aku tak tahu harus memanggilmu apa saat kita sedang berdebat," tanyaku sebelum ia berbalik.

"Killua."

"Hanya Killua? Kau tidak punya nama keluarga?"

"Punya. Tapi, apa kau akan memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku? Lagipula aku membencinya." ia menjawab dengan dingin.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku kaget.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya sekarang." jawabnya masih dengan nada dingin.

Kurasa, dia benar-benar tidak suka, membicarakan keluarganya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu," akhirnya aku berkata pelan.

Hening sejenak, sampai ia berbicara.

"Kurasa aku harus mengetahui namamu juga."

Syukurlah nadanya telah kembali normal.

"Aku Yuriko Nishikama. Kau bisa memanggilku Yuriko."

"Baiklah Yuriko, seperti kataku sebelumnya, aku sudah mulai mengantuk, dan kau perlu istirahat. Aku pergi sekarang." katanya sambil berbalik, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Killua..." panggilku.

"Mmmm?" ia menghentikan langkahnya, dengan kedua tangannya tetap berada di saku celananya dan menolehkan kepala ke arahku.

Sejenak, aku ragu mengatakannya. Tapi, meskipun dia orang yang menyebalkan, dia telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku masih diam dan berpikir.

Ia memandangku, menungguku mengatakan sesuatu.

Baiklah, aku harus mengatakannya bagaimanapun juga.

"Terima kasih," akhirnya aku mengatakannya.

Sejenak ia menatapku dengan rasa ingin tahu, sebelum menjawab, "Sama-sama." Lalu, ia tersenyum. Senyum itu bukan senyum ejekan, seperti yang kebanyakan dilakukannya tadi. Tapi, senyum tulus yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Dan aku pun membalas senyumnya, sebelum ia kembali berbalik, dan berjalan menuju pintu, lalu menutupnya.

Setelah itu, aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri.

Killua...

Orang yang menarik, meskipun agak menyebalkan. Tapi, sebenarnya dia menyenangkan dengan caranya sendiri. Setidaknya, begitulah kesan pertamaku padanya.

Tapi, kenapa dia membenci keluarganya? Dia juga benar-benar tidak suka membicarakan mereka. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa. Kurasa aku harus mencaritahunya besok.

Aku tetap terjaga, sampai rasa kantuk menyerangku, dan tak lama kemudian aku terlelap.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mereka sudah mati, Ken," kata sebuah suara.<em>

"_Bagus, Illumi. Kau melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik," balas seorang laki-laki yang duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Ia tersenyum dan wajahnya terlihat puas. Lalu, ia menutup telponnya._

_Akhirnya, saingan perusahaannya yang selama ini berbuat curang kepadanya, hilang. _

_Akhirnya, ia bisa memiliki Yuriko Nishikama. Ini seperti sekali mendayung, dua pulau terlampaui._

_Yuriko... Gadis yang selama ini memenuhi pikirannya._

_Sementara itu, 50 kilometer dari tempat Ken berada, Illumi menutup telponnya, sembari berkata dalam hati, 'kurasa aku tidak memberikan laporan secara lengkap kepada Ken, tapi biarlah. Lebih baik aku tidak memberitahunya, sampai ia mengetahuinya sendiri, jika Yuriko Nishikama telah mati.'_

* * *

><p>Aku terbangun paginya, saat secercah sinar matahari menembus masuk melalui jendela kaca di sampingku.<p>

Aku mencoba untuk duduk, meskipun rasa sakit pada lukaku belum sepenuhnya hilang. Akhirnya, setelah berusaha keras, aku berhasil duduk, meluruskan kakiku di atas tempat tidur, dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

Lalu, aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Hai Yuriko, selamat pagi. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik yang kelihatannya juga seumuran denganku, dengan ceria.

"Pagi... Kurasa sudah membaik. Eh, Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku.

"Killua yang memberitahuku kemarin. O iya, kenalkan, aku Gon," katanya sambil nyengir.

"Berarti, kau teman Killua kan? Killua juga sudah memberitahuku kemarin."

"Benar. Dia teman dekatku," katanya riang.

"Mmm... Ngomong-omong, terimakasih ya, Gon, sudah menolongku."

"Sama-sama. Tapi sebenarnya Killua lah yang menyelamatkan nyawamu. Dia tidak hanya membawamu keluar dari hutan, dia juga mendonorkan darahnya untukmu. Karena kau membutuhkan banyak darah saat itu, dan di antara kami tidak ada yang mempunyai golongan darah yang sama denganmu, setelah Leorio memeriksa golongan darahmu. Hanya Killua yang mempunyai golongan darah B, seperti golongan darahmu."

Aku tersentak. Apakah spesies orang seperti Killua mungkin melakukannya? Sulit membayangkan orang dengan wajah dingin dan tanpa ekspresi sepertinya, memberikan darahnya pada orang lain. Meskipun dia kadang menyenangkan. Tapi perbandingan antara menyebalkan dan menyenangkan pada dirinya, adalah 10:1.

"Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?" tanyaku kemudian, masih terkejut.

"Kurasa dia tidak menganggapnya terlalu penting," jawab Gon apa adanya.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Mungkin, sedang jalan-jalan diluar."

Sial! Cukup sulit untukku mengatakan terimakasih kepadanya tadi malam, dan sekarang, kurasa aku harus berterimakasih lagi padanya. Darahnya, mengalir di pembuluh darahku sekarang dan ia menyelamatkanku dua kali. Kurasa aku harus menemuinya sekarang.

Aku mencoba turun dari tempat tidur, dan berdiri. Tapi rasa sakit pada lukaku yang belum sembuh, kembali menyerangku. Akhirnya aku menyerah. Kupikir aku bisa menemuinya nanti.

"Kurasa kau harus tetap berada di tempat tidur. Begitulah kata Leorio. Ngomong-omong, tadi Kurapika berkata, jika kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan tentang tugas yang diberikannya untukmu beberapa waktu lalu. Sekarang, tugasmu, hanya harus sembuh," jelas Gon.

"Baiklah, sampaikan terimakasihku pada Kurapika ya. Tapi, tunggu, kau juga mengenal Kurapika?"

"Iya, Kurapika juga teman baikku," katanya cerah.

"Berarti, kau juga seorang Hunter?"

"Benar. aku, Killua, Kurapika dan Leorio bersama-sama mengikuti ujian _Hunter_ lima tahun yang lalu," kata Gon. "Kau tahu, meskipun ujian Hunter itu sulit, tapi, saat menjalaninya bersama mereka, itu benar-benar menyenangkan," tambahnya dengan tersenyum.

Mmmm.. Ternyata Killua juga seorang Hunter.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan Kurapika kemari?"

"Tadi, pagi-pagi sekali, sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Tadinya, ia kemari untuk berkunjung, tapi begitu dia melihatmu, dia langsung kembali ke Yorkshin City, untuk mencari Hunter lain guna menggantikanmu melakukan tugasmu kurasa," jelasnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf pada Kurapika, karena, gara-gara aku, ia jadi repot sekarang," aku merasa bersalah.

"Jangan khawatir. Seperti kata Kurapika, kau hanya harus sembuh sekarang," kata Gon menenangkan.

"Baiklah," aku tersenyum. "Eh, kau tidak kembali ke Yorkshin City juga?"

"Tidak, aku dan Killua sedang berlibur di sini, setelah melakukan misi berat beberapa waktu lalu," jawab Gon.

Entah kenapa, aku senang Killua tetap disini dan tidak cepat-cepat kembali ke Yorkshin City.

Lalu, aku mendengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekat dan seseorang muncul di ambang pintu yang belum ditutup Gon tadi.

"Selamat pagi Yuriko, kurasa kau harus makan sekarang." sapa seorang wanita berambut cokelat pendek, dengan suara ramah. Dia membawa meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat berbagai macam makanan, lalu meletakannya di hadapanku.

"O iya, ini Mito-san, Yuriko. Bibiku." Gon mengenalkan.

"Terimakasih Mito-san, sepertinya aku merepotkan kalian semua."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, kami senang membantumu kok. Pokoknya, hanya harus disini sampai kau sembuh," kata Bibi Mito. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya, aku akan membuka toko terlebih dahulu."

"Iya, terimakasih Mito-san..."

"Sama-sama Yuriko," kata Bibi Mito tersenyum, sambil berbalik meninggalkan kamar.

"Gon, Bibimu baik sekali ya," kataku setelahnya.

"Begitulah Mito-san." Jawab Gon dengan tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku malam tadi.

Aku benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa. Tapi, haruskah kutanyakan pada Gon?

Jika tidak kepada Gon, lalu kepada siapa lagi aku harus bertanya?

Kurasa, dia satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan Killua. Setidaknya, begitulah kata Killua tadi malam.

Mmm... Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya.

"Gon, katamu tadi, kau teman dekat Killua 'kan?" akhirnya aku bertanya.

"Iya, benar. kami telah bersahabat sejak lima tahun lalu. Ada apa?" Tanyanya ingin tahu.

Kuharap, Gon tahu alasannya...

"Mmm... Apakah kau tahu, kenapa Killua membenci keluarganya?" tanyaku pelan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti itu?" Gon terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa sih. Tapi kemarin, Killua mengatakan, jika ia membenci keluarganya. Dan setelah kutanya kenapa, dia bilang, jika dia tidak mau membicarakannya," aku menjelaskan.

"Kurasa, kau harus mendengarnya dari Killua sendiri," balas Gon seakan enggan menjawabnya.

"Gon! Tolong kemari sebentar, bantu bibi memindahkan beberapa barang." Tiba-tiba suara Mito-san terdengar.

"Baik Mito-san," balas Gon segera.

"Yuriko, sepertinya aku harus membantu Mito-san. Aku pergi dulu yaa... Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, bilang saja," kata Gon. Sepertinya, ia terlihat lega, karena punya alasan untuk tidak membicarakannya lebih lanjut.

"Iya Gon, terimakasih ya." Akhirnya aku berkata.

Lalu ia menutup pintu, meninggalkanku dengan rasa penasaran.

Kenapa Killua membenci keluarganya?

Bahkan, Gon tidak mau mengatakannya.

Kurasa, aku harus mencari tahunya sendiri. Kataku dalam hati, sembari mulai menyantap makanan yang dibawa Mito-san tadi.

* * *

><p>End Of Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Fuihhh... Akhirnya selese juga...<p>

Nulis ni chapter, ternyata butuh waktu 2 kali lebih lama dari chapter sebelumnya...

But, it's alright...

Seperti yang kalian baca, di ni chapter, muncul seorang tokoh OC saya, yang bernama Ken. Untuk mengetahui bagaimana Ken bisa mengenal Yuriko, bisa dibaca di chapter selanjutnya^^

Btw, apa pendapat kalian tentang percakapan Yuriko dan Killua?

Apakah aneh? hehe

O iya, mungkin saya ngupdate chapter 3nya agak lamaan dikit, soalnya meskipun saya disini sebagai author yang ingin segera mengupdate, tapi, saya juga berperan sebagai siswa SMA biasa, yang harus menjalani ujian tengah semester T_T huhu.

Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk segera mengupdate sehabis ujian...

So, wait for the 3rd chapter ^^

Oke, seperti sebelumnya, saya masih membutuhkan kritik dan saran buat ni chapter. So, tolong di review yaaaa ^^

Thx


	3. Chapter 3 : Childhood

Sebelumnya, author ingin meminta maaf, untuk update yang lumayan lama... hehe

And thanks to, **Kiyui ****Tsukiyoshi** and **Kay**** Inizaki-chan** for reviewing the 2nd chapter^^

Review kalian buat aku semangat nglanjutin ni fanfic^^

**Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter is still Yoshihiro Togashi's**

Oke, inilah chapter 3 ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Memory**

* * *

><p><em>Malam itu, seorang anak perempuan yang berusia kira-kira 16 tahun, terlihat berlari tergesa-gesa, menerobos kerumunan orang.<em>

"_Yuriko! Yuriko! Dimana kau?" teriak ibu anak perempuan itu dengan wajah bingung._

'_Aku tak mau menghabiskan waktu dengan orang-orang konyol ini. Mereka selalu saja membicarakan bisnis. Kalau saja, tadi ibu tidak memohon-mohon padaku untuk ikut, aku tidak akan mau datang dan memakai gaun mengerikan ini.' Keluh Yuriko dalam hati, sembari terus berlari mencari tempat dimana ia tak harus mendengar segala omong kosong tentang bagaimana cara mengatasi krisis perusahaaan._

'_Sial! berlari memakai gaun dan sepatu berhak tinggi seperti ini sungguh merepotkan,' keluh Yuriko lagi._

_BRUK! Yuriko menabrak seseorang. Ia yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tidak melihat ada seorang laki-laki di depannya. Keduanya pun terjatuh di lantai._

"_Aduh!" kata Yuriko sambil mengelus pantatnya yang menghantam lantai._

"_Kau tak apa-apa?" Laki-laki yang ditabraknya tadi bertanya khawatir. Ia bangkit dan berlutut di hadapan Yuriko._

"_Tidak, aku tak apa-apa." kata Yuriko sembari bangkit berdiri, diikuti laki-laki itu._

'_Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan,' pikir Yuriko._

"_Maaf," gerutu Yuriko._

"_Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab laki-laki itu tersenyum, sambil memandang wajah Yuriko. Rambut pajangnya yang hitam, digerai begitu saja sehingga jatuh ke pundaknya. Membingkai sebentuk wajah berwarna krim, dengan riasan sederhana._

'_Ia sangat cantik,' pikir laki-laki itu kemudian, lalu ia memandang gaun pesta yang dikenakan Yuriko. "Kau salah satu tamu undangan kan? Mengapa tidak menikmati pesta perusahaan bersama tamu lainnya?" tanya laki-laki itu._

"_Mmmm... Aku bosan di dalam. Aku sedang mencari udara segar," Yuriko berusaha menemukan alasan yang tepat._

"_Sebenarnya aku juga agak bosan sih. Mau kutemani jalan-jalan?" tawarnya._

_Sejenak, Yuriko ragu. Tapi ia merasa tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya. Lagipula, yang diinginkannya sekarang hanyalah berada sejauh mungkin dari tempat pesta._

"_Baiklah," akhirnya Yuriko berkata._

_Merekapun berjalan menuju taman, menjauhi gedung tempat dimana pesta sedang berlangsung. _

"_Siapa namamu?" Laki-laki itu bertanya kepada Yuriko._

"_Yuriko Nishikama. Kau?"_

'_Nishikama? Sepertinya aku sering mendengar ayahku membicarakannya,' pikir laki-laki itu._

"_Aku Ken Shojirou," akhirnya ia menjawab. _

"_Mmm. Berapa usiamu?" Yuriko bertanya setelah memandang Ken sejenak. 'Ia terlihat dewasa dengan memakai jas pesta itu, ditambah, dengan perawakan tingginya,' pikir Yuriko_

"_Sembilan belas tahun," jawab Ken._

"_Kukira usiamu di atas dua puluh tahun," balas Yuriko._

"_Apakah aku tampak setua itu?" tanya Ken dengan sedikit kaget._

"_Kurasa itu karena penampilanmu yang seperti orang-orang dewasa di dalam."_

"_Itu berguna jika kau ingin membaur bersama mereka. Berapa usiamu?" _

"_Enam belas tahun," jawab Yuriko._

"_Sama seperti kelihatannya" komentar Ken sembari tersenyum, sebelum melanjutkan, "Ngomong-omong kau pasti tidak suka pesta ini."_

"_Ya, pesta perusahaan ini membuatku muak. Aku sudah bosan mendengar mereka membicarakan soal bisnis," jawab Yuriko._

_Ken terkekeh, sebelum berkata, "Kau benar, mereka para orangtua selalu memaksa kita untuk melakukan apa yang tidak kita inginkan."_

"_Kau juga dipaksa mengikuti pesta ini?"_

"_Tidak sih. Tapi awalnya aku memang kurang setuju, orangtuaku melibatkanku dalam urusan perusahaan. Tapi, setelah kucoba menjalaninya, ternyata tidak terlalu buruk kok. Meskipun agak membosankan."_

"_Agak membosankan? Bagiku, itu amat sangat membosankan. Karena itu akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang Hunter. Itu jauh lebih menantang."_

"_Kau seorang Hunter?" tanya Ken dengan kagum. 'Aku tidak menyangka gadis secantik ini adalah seorang Hunter. Kurasa juga tidak banyak gadis seusianya yang akan memilih untuk menjadi seorang Hunter,' pikir Ken. _

"_Ya. Aku mengikuti ujian Hunter saat berumur 14 tahun," jawab Yuriko._

"_Apakah orangtuamu mengizinkanmu untuk menjadi seorang Hunter?"_

"_Awalnya tidak. Tapi aku terus memaksa mereka. Akhirnya, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Meskipun setiap aku pulang kerumah sehabis menyelesaikan misi, mereka selalu mencoba membujukku untuk meneruskan perusahaan mereka. Jadi, disinilah aku sekarang. Ada di pesta ini dengan orang-orang konyol di dalam gedung, atas paksaan orangtuaku. Padahal aku baru saja menyelesaikan misi, kemarin. Dan itu sangat melelahkan," jelas Yuriko panjang lebar._

'_Gadis yang sangat menarik,' pikir Ken. _

_Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara panik seorang wanita, diikuti sosok seorang wanita paruh baya yang mendekat._

"_Yuriko! Darimana saja kau? Kami cemas melihatmu tidak ada didalam," seru wanita itu._

"_Mmm... Ken, sudah dulu ya. Kurasa Ibuku menemukanku dan akan menyeretku ke dalam lagi."_

_Ken tersenyum sebelum berkata, "Baiklah. Apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?"_

"_Mmmm... Kita lihat saja nanti," jawab Yuriko, sembari berjalan ke arah wanita itu, lalu berkata, "Baik Bu, aku kesana sekarang."_

'_Kurasa, aku harus mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi,' kata Ken dalam hati sembari memandang punggung Yuriko yang semakin menjauh. _

* * *

><p>Kapan aku bisa turun dari tempat tidur ini? Keluhku sembari duduk di atas tempat tidur dan memandang ke luar jendela. Langit bersih tak berawan, pepohonan rindang dan pegunungan yang tampak, seolah memanggilku untuk keluar dari kamar tidur tempatku berada selama empat hari ini.<p>

Mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan bila bisa berjalan-jalan diluar dan menikmati sinar matahari. Lagipula, aku sudah bosan hanya duduk di tempat tidur saja selama beberapa jam ini.

Lalu aku mencoba menurunkan kakiku dari tempat tidur.

"Kurasa aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkanmu walau hanya sebentar tanpa kau melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirimu," aku menoleh, lalu melihat Killua muncul dari balik pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Apakah turun dari tempat tidur adalah sesuatu yang membahayakan?" balasku.

"Bagi orang sehat tidak. Tapi bagimu iya," katanya santai.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku? Lagipula aku sudah tidak apa-apa dan aku bosan berada di tempat tidur. Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar di luar," kataku sembari bangkit dari tempat tidur. Kurasa lukaku sudah membaik dan tidak terlalu sakit lagi. Akhirnya, aku bisa berdiri menggunakan kedua kakiku. Tapi, karena aku tidak menggunakan kakiku selama empat hari ini untuk berdiri, aku sedikit terhuyung.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala," Killua berkata. Ia berjalan ke arahku yang masih berjuang untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhku, tanpa peringatan, ia meletakkan satu tangannya di punggungku, dan tangan satunya lagi di belakang lututku lalu mengangkatku. Atau lebih tepatnya, menggendongku.

"Killua, apa yang kau lakukan?" bentakku.

"Untuk menghentikanmu melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat lukamu terbuka lagi. Karena itu akan menyusahkanku dan yang lain nantinya. Lagipula, kau juga ingin keluar kan?" Katanya sambil berjalan menuju jendela.

Dia benar-benar menyebalkan.

Tunggu, apakah dia berjalan menuju jendela? Tiba-tiba pemahaman menjalar pada diriku.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau ingin membawaku keluar dengan meloncat dari jendela dengan ketinggian lima meter dari permukaan tanah. Itu sama saja kau ingin membunuhku."

Killua tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau takut, aku benar-benar akan melompat dari jendela?" katanya sembari menghentikan langkahnya, seolah-olah dia hanya mempermainkanku.

"Kau tidak akan serius melakukannya kan?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Sayangnya aku memang akan melakukannya," katanya santai, sembari tersenyum seakan menikmati melihatku ketakutan seperti ini. "Cara itu efisien, daripada harus menuruni tangga terlebih dulu... dan tenang saja, kau tidak akan mati," Killua melanjutkan, sambil kembali meneruskan langkah kakinya menuju jendela.

Sial! Dia serius.

"Killua, turunkan aku!" bentakku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. Tapi, sia-sia.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau terus meronta-ronta seperti itu. Lagipula, kita hanya akan melompat dari jendela lantai dua rumah ini kan? Kenapa kau begitu takut? Aku jadi sangsi, apakah kau benar-benar seorang Hunter," katanya sembari kembali tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau benar-benar..." sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, dia memotong, "Kau siap?" lalu aku sadar kami telah berada di ambang jendela, dan tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dia melompat ke bawah.

Sial! Dia benar-benar melakukannya. Aku hanya bisa berteriak dan memejamkan mataku, sambil merasakan angin menerpa wajahku.

Setelah aku merasa dia telah mendarat di tanah aku membuka mataku.

"Kau benar-benar gila!" bentakku, belum sepenuhnya pulih dari keterkejutanku.

"Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku, karena telah membawamu keluar. Lagipula, aku tidak membunuhmu kan?" katanya santai.

"Ya ya ya," jawabku enggan. Aku sedang tidak mau berdebat dengannya sekarang.

Setelah itu, ia berjalan dengan membawaku menuju pohon besar dekat rumah Gon.

Meskipun dia menyebalkan, tapi, aku senang dia membawaku seperti ini. Berada di pelukannya sangat nyaman.

Tunggu...

Kenapa sejak kemarin aku terus-menerus memikirkan yang bukan-bukan tentangnya?

Perasaan apa ini?

Sebelum aku sempat memikirkannya lebih jauh, aku merasa ia meletakkanku dengan lembut di rumput dan menyandarkanku di batang pohon. Lalu ia ikut duduk disampingku.

Aku memandang ke sekelilingku. Pemandangan yang menakjubkan menyambutku. Rumah Gon, yang tadinya kukira seperti rumah biasa pada umumnya, ternyata dibangun pada pohon. Akar-akar pohon terlihat seperti mencengkram rumah itu. lalu semakin ke atas, batang pohon besar menjulang tinggi dan dedaunan rimbun, muncul dari cabang-cabangnya, menaungi atap rumah Gon.

"Aku tidak menyangka, dari luar, rumah Gon tampak menakjubkan seperti ini," kataku dengan kagum.

"Aku juga terkejut, saat pertama kali datang ke sini."

"Kapan kau pertama kali datang ke sini?"

"Saat aku berumur dua belas tahun, setelah Gon menjemputku di rumahku, sehabis ujian Hunter."

"Gon pernah ke rumahmu? Seperti apa rumahmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Rumahku berada di sebuah gunung. Kau tidak akan bisa memasukinya kecuali kau bisa membuka pintu gerbang seberat empat ton."

Aku tercengang.

"Kau bercanda? Rumah macam apa itu? Berarti kau juga bisa membukanya?"

"Tentu saja. Terakhir, aku membukanya saat aku berumur dua belas tahun. Saat itu aku bisa membuka sampai pintu ketiga. Karena, ada tujuh tingkat pintu gerbang. Pintu pertama beratnya empat ton, dan setiap pintu selanjutnya beratnya bertambah dua kalinya," katanya dengan nada ringan seakan-akan itu hal yang biasa bagi semua orang.

"Dengan kata lain, kau bisa membuka pintu seberat enam belas ton pada usia dua belas tahun?" tanyaku dengan mata melebar.

Aku benar-benar harus berhati-hati terhadap orang ini.

"Ya. Tapi setelah itu, aku tidak pernah kembali ke rumahku. Kalau aku mencobanya, mungkin aku bisa membuka sampai pintu ketujuh sekarang," jawabnya santai.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah kembali kerumahmu? Apa kau tidak merindukan keluargamu?" aku mencoba bertanya padanya untuk mengetahui tentang keluarganya.

"Aku? merindukan mereka? Kau pasti bercanda."

"Memangnya kenapa? Setiap aku meninggalkan rumah karena harus menjalankan suatu misi, aku pasti merindukan orangtuaku."

"Orangtuaku bukan orangtuamu. Jika kau tahu seperti apa orangtuaku, aku yakin, kau tidak akan pernah bertanya padaku, apakah aku merindukan mereka," jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

Kurasa, ia benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakannya, sama seperti malam tadi. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Gon bilang padaku kemarin, jika kau juga seorang hunter. Kenapa kau memilih menjadi seorang hunter?" tanyaku.

"Aku mengikuti ujian hunter saat aku berumur 12 tahun, karena aku bosan dengan pekerjaanku sebelumnya. Sampai sekarang, aku tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang pasti kanapa aku menjadi hunter. Tapi, setalah bertemu Gon, aku memutuskan akan membantunya mencari ayahnya."

"Mmm... kurasa alasanku menjadi seorang hunter juga hampir sama denganmu."

"Memang, kenapa kau ingin menjadi seorang Hunter?" tanyanya.

"Untuk menghindari orangtuaku menyuruhku menjadi pewaris perusahaannya. Aku tidak suka bekerja di kantor. Itu pekerjaan yang sangat membosankan. Karena itu, aku mencari pekerjaan yang lebih menantang."

"Alasan yang masuk akal," jawabnya, sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Ngomong-omong tentang orangtuamu, apa kau tahu siapa yang membunuh mereka?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi yang pasti, laki-laki itu berasal dari keluarga Zaoldyeck," jawabku

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi, setelah aku mengatakan hal itu, aku melihat untuk pertama kalinya, ia terkejut.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Memang kenapa? Apakah kau mengenal keluarga Zaoldyeck?" tanyaku bersemangat, karena aku membutuhkan informasi tentang keluarga Zaoldyeck untuk mencari laki-laki itu.

"Ti...Tidak... aku tidak mengenal mereka. Aku hanya tahu, jika ada yang bernama keluarga Zaoldyeck."

Setelah itu, dia seperti tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya.

Entah, sudah berapa lama aku duduk dalam keheningan bersamanya saat itu. Hanya terdengar suara angin yang berhembus. Lalu, tanpa kusadari, aku tertidur.

* * *

><p><em>Suatu sore, di sebuah taman bermain, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih yang kira-kira berumur 6 tahun, duduk sendirian di tepi taman. Mata hijaunya, memandangi anak-anak lain yang sedang bermain dengan riangnya.<em>

'_Andai aku bisa bermain bersama mereka,' katanya dalam hati, sambil membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bermain bersama mereka. _

_Tapi, belum selesai ia membayangkannya, tiba-tiba ucapan kakaknya kembali terngiang di telinganya, 'Killua, seorang assasin tidak membutuhkan teman.' Kata-kata itu, lalu membuatnya mengusir pikirannya tadi jauh-jauh._

'_Tapi, pasti menyenangkan, bermain bersama mereka,' ia mencoba membantahnya._

_Akhirnya, setelah cukup lama berpikir, ia mencoba untuk mendekati anak-anak yang sedang bermain tadi._

"_Hei, bolehkah aku ikut bermain bersama kalian?" tanyanya kepada mereka._

_Anak-anak tadi menoleh. Lalu, salah satu anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang, menjawabnya dengan riang. "Boleh, ayo, kita bermain bersama."_

"_Benarkah? kalau begitu mari kita berma..." belum selesai ia mengungkapkan perasaan senangnya, seorang anak laki-laki memotongnya, "Hei, Yuriko, apa yang barusan kau katakan? Tak tahukah kau dia seorang pembunuh?"_

"_Tapi, aku hanya ingin bermain dengan kalian," balasnya sembari berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri._

"_Tidak! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mau bermain dengan seorang pembunuh!" teriak anak laki-laki tadi._

"_Ya, benar, pergi kau pembunuh!" timpal anak yang lain. _

_Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap, baginya. Matanya yang tadinya berwarna hijau, mendadak berubah menjadi hitam, tidak ada yang terlihat, selain kebencian dan keinginan untuk membunuh. _

'_Ternyata kakakku benar, seorang assasin tidak membutuhkan teman,' pikirnya._

'_Karena aku tidak membutuhkan teman, aku akan membunuh mereka semua.' _

_Tapi, sebelum ia sempat melaksanakan niatnya, ia mendengar sebuah suara. _

"_Jangan berkata seperti itu padanya! Dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah pada kita!" seru anak perempuan yang dipanggil Yuriko tadi._

_Pikirannya pun teralih. 'Anak itu... kenapa dia tidak seperti anak lainnya?' tanyanya dalam hati. _

_Tetapi anak-anak lain mengabaikan ucapan Yuriko, dan kembali berteriak, "Kenapa kau masih berada di situ, Pembunuh? Cepat pergi!" _

_Seorang anak bahkan hendak mengambil batu dan melemparkannya kepadanya._

_Ia tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya._

'_Dasar bodoh, apakah dia pikir batu seperti itu bisa melukaiku?' ejeknya dalam hati._

_Lalu, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ia melihat anak tadi mengangkat tangannya untuk melemparkan batu itu kepadannya. Tapi, batu itu tidak pernah mengenainya, karena sesosok anak perempuan kecil dengan rambut hitam panjang, kini berdiri didepannya, dengan memunggunginya, menghalangi batu tersebut mengenainya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia mendengar suara 'tuk' yang menandakan batu itu telah mengenai bagian tubuh dari anak perempuan tersebut._

'_Kenapa... dia... melindungiku?'_

"_Yuriko! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau melindunginya?" teriak anak yang melempar batu padanya tadi._

"_Kalian tidak punya alasan untuk berbuat seperti itu padanya. Dia tidak mengganggu kita!" seru Yuriko. _

"_Baiklah, terserah kau, silahkan membela pembunuh itu, tapi, jangan pernah bermain dengan kami lagi! teriak seorang anak laki-laki, lalu berbalik pergi dengan diikuti anak lainnya. Meninggalkannya dan Yuriko di taman._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yuriko sambil berbalik menghadapnya._

_Sekarang, ia bisa melihat aliran darah segar keluar dari luka bekas lemparan batu di dahi anak perempuan itu._

_Dia, tidak memperdulikan lukanya, tapi malah mengkhawatirkanku?_

_Ada apa dengan anak ini?_

"_Buat apa kau melindungiku?" _

"_Karena, aku ingin berteman denganmu," jawab Yuriko._

"_Teman?" tanyanya heran._

"_Ya, berteman denganmu. Bukankah seharusnya kita melindungi seorang teman?" kata Yuriko polos._

"_Ta... tapi... kau tidak mengenalku kan?" tanyanya kaget. Ia tetap tak mengerti, mengapa anak ini ingin berteman dengannya. Apalagi ia tidak mengenalnya. Lagipula, apa anak ini tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan temannya tadi, bahwa ia seorang pembunuh?_

"_Siapa namamu?" Akhirnya Yuriko bertanya._

"_Killua." _

"_Aku Yuriko. Nah, sekarang kita sudah saling mengenal. Tidak ada alasan lagi kan, untuk tidak ingin berteman denganmu?" Kata Yuriko riang._

"_Apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan anak tadi, bahwa aku seorang pembunuh?"_

"_Aku tak peduli, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi temanku?"_

_Entah mengapa ia mengangguk. Mungkin karena ia ingin mempunyai teman._

"_Baiklah, mulai sekarang, kita berteman," kata Yuriko riang._

_Lalu, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum bahagia. Akhirnya, ia sekarang mempunyai apa yang tidak pernah dipunyainya selama ini._

_Teman._

"_Lukamu..." katanya sembari kembali memandang luka di dahi Yuriko. _

"_Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa meminta ibuku mengobatinya nanti," jawab Yuriko._

"_Dasar bodoh, kita harus membersihkannya dulu. Kau mau lukamu terinfeksi?" katanya sembari mengambil sapu tangan putih dari saku celananya lalu menyeka darah dari dahi Yuriko._

_Yuriko membiarkannya membersihkan lukanya._

"_Terimakasih," kata Yuriko._

_Ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menyeka darah dari luka Yuriko. _

"_A.. Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanyanya terkejut._

"_Terimakasih. Kenapa kau begitu kaget?"_

"_Untuk apa kau berterimakasih padaku? Kau mendapat luka ini karena melindungiku. Kau benar-benar orang yang aneh."_

"_Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padamu karena telah merawat lukaku. Ibuku mengajarkanku untuk mengucapkan terimakasih kepada seseorang yang telah berbuat baik kepadaku," jawab Yuriko dengan polos._

_Ia terdiam._

"_Killua, kenapa kau diam?" tanya Yuriko._

"_Kau sangat beruntung."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena kau dilahirkan di keluarga yang normal."_

"_Memangnya kenapa dengan keluargamu?" _

"_Apa kau tidak mendengarkan kata anak tadi, kalau aku adalah seorang pembunuh? Dan semua keluargaku adalah pembunuh. Aku telah didik untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh sejak kecil. Karena itu aku tidak tahu, bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak normal. Mereka melarangku bermain dan berteman," jawabnya dengan suara pelan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bercerita tentang dirinya dan keluarganya kepada orang lain._

"_Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa keluargamu melarangmu untuk bermain dan berteman. Padahal itu sangat menyenangkan. Karena kita telah berteman, jadi yang belum kita lakukan tinggal bermain. Kalau begitu, ayo kita bermain... " kata Yuriko polos._

'_Orang seperti ini, baru pertama kali kutemui. Orang yang memandangku sebagai anak laki-laki biasa, bukan sebagai seorang pembunuh,' kata Killua dalam hati._

_Akhirnya Killua tersenyum, lalu mengangguk perlahan._

_Saat itu, ia merasa seperti anak normal lainnya. Senang untuk pertama kalinya jika dia mempunyai teman, dan bisa bermain bersama mereka. _

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>Oke, mungkin abis kalian baca ni fanfic, aku mau ngejelasin, karena pas Yuriko terakhir ktemu Killua itu ud 11 tahun, makanya Yuriko gak inget, kalo dia dulu pernah ktemu sama Killua.<p>

Di chapter selanjutnya bakal diceritain dari Killua PoV.

Karena saya membutuhkan kritik dan saran, tolong direview yaaa^^

Makasih^^


	4. Chapter 4 : Reality

**Hey, I'm back...**

**Author meminta maaf karena baru bisa update sekarang**

**School is eating my life u,u**

**Juga, sebentar lagi, saya akan mengikuti SNMPTN, jadi, saya juga sedang melakukan persiapan :D... Doain yaaa ^^ **

**Okay, sebelumnya, saya berterimakasih kepada para reviewers yang telah mereview fanfic saya.**

**Kiyui****chire**: Uwaaaaa! Benarkah? *.* #menangisterharu... Arigatou^^

**Kay ****Lusyifniyx**** : **Thanks for reviewing ^^ and, this is the 4 chapter.. Enjoy ^^

**Airin Aizawa **: Hehe... makasiii^^ O iya, saya minta maaf kalo Killua-nya sedikit OOC. Di next chapter, saya akan berusaha untuk membuatnya se-IC mungkin... hehe. Makasi juga buat requestnya^^

**ca99oline **: Makasih buat koreksinya ^^ Author sudah membetulkannya di chapter ini ^^ Enjoy this fic :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Reality

* * *

><p><strong>Killua PoV<strong>

"Aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya, tapi yang jelas laki-laki itu berasal dari keluarga Zaoldyeck."

Kenyataan itu menghantamku.

"Apa kau yakin?" aku mencoba memastikannya lagi.

"Ya. Memang kenapa? Apakah kau mengenal keluarga Zaoldyeck?"

"Ti...Tidak... aku tidak mengenal mereka. Aku hanya tahu, jika ada yang bernama keluarga Zaoldyeck."

Aku mendengar diriku sendiri berkata tanpa sempat berpikir. Karena, saat itu yang kuinginkan hanya satu.

Aku tidak ingin dia mengetahuinya.

Sial!

Dari sekian banyak orang di dunia ini, ternyata keluarganya-lah yang terpilih untuk menjadi target keluargaku.

Apakah ini kebetulan?

Hampir...

Harusnya, aku tahu. Hal seperti ini tidak akan bisa dihindari ketika kau terlahir dari keluarga pembunuh.

Aku menghela nafas.

Lahir di keluarga _assasin_, benar-benar membawa nasib buruk. Masa kecil yang tragis, keluarga psikopat, dan keabnormalan tentunya.

Kurasa, selama nama itu masih melekat pada diriku, aku tidak akan bisa hidup tenang.

Terima kasih kepada keluargaku.

Dan sekarang, aku bersama seseorang di masa kecilku, yang bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu jika orang disampingnya, adalah salah satu dari anggota keluarga assasin yang telah membunuh keluarganya.

Apakah aku bisa dikatakan beruntung karena dia tidak mengingatku?

"_Buat apa kau melindungiku?" _

"_Karena, aku ingin berteman denganmu,"_

"_Apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan anak tadi, bahwa aku seorang pembunuh?"_

"_Aku tak peduli, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi temanku?"_

Aku tersenyum kecil, saat kejadian sebelas tahun lalu kembali merasuki pikiranku.

Dia gadis yang baik, yang bahkan mengajak seorang pembunuh untuk berteman. Tapi, aku meragukan, jika dia tetap ingin berteman denganku seperti sebelas tahun lalu, jika dia mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang yang ada di sampingnya sekarang.

Dan aku yakin, suatu saat, dia akan tahu yang sebenarnya.

Tapi, tidak sekarang. Aku akan memastikan dia tidak mengetahuinya, sampai waktu yang tepat.

* * *

><p>"<em>Killua, Mito-san pasti senang, karena kita berhasil menangkap banyak ikan hari ini," aku mendengar Gon berkata dengan riang.<em>

"_Tentu Gon. Berharap saja ikan-ikan yang kita tangkap cukup untuk membuat Mito-san tidak memarahi kita karena pulang sangat terlambat," balasku sambil memandang bulan yang setengah tertutup oleh awan hitam._

"_Jangan kuatir Killua, Mito-san tidak akan marah," jawab Gon dengan tenang._

_Selalu berpikiran sederhana. Tipikal Gon. _

_Aku tersenyum kecil._

_Kami pun terus berjalan menembus hutan untuk kembali menuju rumah Gon. _

_Tapi, saat rumah Gon tinggal setengah perjalanan lagi, aku mencium sesuatu yang kelihatannya seperti..._

"_Killua, tunggu," Gon menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa kau mencium bau darah?" _

"_Ya. Darah yang masih segar, kurasa," jawabku. Dan entah kenapa aku mendapat firasat buruk tentang ini, "ayo, kita cari sumbernya, Gon."_

"_Un."_

_Kami pun berlari melewati pepohonan yang tumbuh rapat. Dan, seiring dengan setiap langkah yang kami ambil, aku merasakan bau darah itu semakin menguat._

_Akhirnya, beberapa saat kemudian, kami menemukan sumbernya._

_Pada sebatang pohon yang terletak empat meter dari kami, seorang gadis duduk bersandar. Tidak sadarkan diri, dan bersimbah darah. _

"_Killua..." kudengar Gon berkata dengan suara rendah. _

_Aku menghampirinya. Dan dengan dibantu cahaya bulan yang saat itu cukup terang, aku bisa melihat wajahnya._

_Saat itu, aku merasa seolah jantungku berhenti berdetak._

_Sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya aku melihat seseorang sekarat di depan mataku. Dan aku tidak pernah repot-repot menaruh sedikitpun kepedulian kepada mereka. Karena saat itu, sudah pekerjaanku untuk membunuh mereka. Tapi, kali ini berbeda._

_Gambaran wajah seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang perlahan muncul di benakku._

_Tidak mungkin._

_Tidak mungkin gadis itu adalah dia._

_Aku mengerahkan seluruh pertikel di _cerebri_-ku untuk sebisa mungkin menolak realita itu._

_Membayangkan jika yang ada di depan mataku adalah gadis yang sama dengan anak perempuan yang kutemui sebelas tahun lalu, benar-benar tidak masuk akal._

_Tidak. Dia tidak seharusnya seperti ini._

_Aku masih berdiri mematung. Tidak menggerakkan tubuhku barang se-inchi pun. Entah sudah berapa menit yang terbuang sia-sia._

_Tapi, akhirnya, bagian rasional dari diriku, mengambil alih pikiranku. Memberitahukan, bahwa penglihatanku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. _

_Garis wajah itu..._

_SIAL!_

_Aku lalu berlutut disampingnya, untuk meihat keadaannya. Dari denyut nadinya, dia masih hidup. Tapi, dilihat dari frekuensinya, jika terus dibiarkan seperti itu, tidak lama lagi dia akan mati. Dan dia kehilangan banyak darah yang disebabkan luka tusukan pisau di perutnya. _

_Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mati._

_Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku menggendongnya. "Gon, kita beruntung Leorio berada di rumahmu."_

_Kami berlari secepat mungkin. _

_Di tengah perjalanan, aku merasakan tubuhnya mulai mendingin dan denyut nadinya makin lemah. _

_Tidak._

_Dia tidak boleh mati._

_Aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak familiar pada diriku. _

_Apakah ini yang disebut rasa takut?_

_Padahal aku tahu, kami, para Zaoldyeck, tidak mengenal apa yang dinamakan rasa takut._

_Tapi, kalau itu benar, ini adalah kali kedua aku merasakannya dalam hidupku._

_Bagaimanapun, gadis ini harus selamat._

_Aku menambah kecepatanku, hingga pohon-pohon di sekelilingku, hanya tampak seperti bayangan kabur._

_Sial! Kenapa rumah Gon, belum terlihat?_

"_Gon, apakah rumahmu masih jauh?" aku merasakan kepanikan memenuhi suaraku. Aku sudah tidak bisa memperkirakan lagi, berapa lama kami berlari. Yang jelas, aku hanya memfokuskan diri untuk berlari secepat mungkin._

"_Tidak lama lagi, Killua." _

_Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat, yang terasa berjam-jam bagiku, kami melihat cahaya yang berasal dari rumah pohon Gon._

_~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~_

_**Dua jam kemudian**_

"_Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Jadi, dia membutuhkan donor darah. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi rumah sakit di sekitar sini, tapi, mereka juga sedang kehabisan golongan darah A," aku mendengar Leorio berkata, sembari menutup pintu di belakangnya._

_Sial!_

"_Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tidak mendapat donor?" tanya Gon dengan panik._

"_Dia akan..."_

"_Ambil darahku," aku memotongnya._

"_Killua..." _

"_Golongan darahku A," aku menambahkan._

"_Kau yakin?"_

"_Tentu."_

_Kalau itu bisa menyelamatkannya, akan kulakukan. _

_Akan kulakukan apapun agar dia selamat._

* * *

><p>Suara nafas teratur di sampingku, menarikku kembali ke masa kini.<p>

Aku memandangnya.

Wajahnya terlihat damai saat ia tidur.

Dia masih sama seperti dulu. Hanya saja, dia lebih tinggi dan kuat.

Setelah sebelas tahun menghilang, dia kembali muncul dihadapanku.

Tapi, aku tidak mengharapkannya muncul dengan keadaan yatim piatu maupun sekarat.

Dan yang lebih buruk, penyebanya adalah keluargaku.

Karena itu, sekarang, aku hanya ingin melindunginya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tuan Killua, makanannya telah siap," seru seorang wanita yang kira-kira berumur dua puluh tahunan sembari berjalan masuk ke sebuah ruangan, dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan.<em>

_Ruangan itu berpenerangan redup. Di dalamnya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih yang berumur sekitar enam tahun, duduk di tempat tidur besar, sambil memandang keluar jendela yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Memperlihatkan pepohonan, yang dilatarbelakangi langit malam, dengan bintang-bintang yang menghiasinya. _

"_Ah, letakkan saja di meja samping tempat tidurku, Yuna. Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan? Killua saja sudah cukup," kata Killua untuk yang kesekian kalinya kepada wanita tersebut._

"_Maafkan aku, Tuan Killua, aku tidak bisa. Aku akan mendapat masalah jika tidak mematuhi peraturan," balas Yuna dengan lembut, sembari berjalan ke meja, dan meletakkan makanan tadi di atasnya._

"_Ah, selalu saja begitu," gerutu Killua._

_Yuna hanya tersenyum, untuk menanggapinya._

"_Baiklah, Tuan, saya pergi dulu. Saya telah menyiapkan cokelat panas kesukaan Tuan juga di situ. Jangan lupa dimakan ya. Apalagi sehabis berlatih tadi, pasti Tuan lelah sekali," kata Yuna yang kemudian berbalik menuju pintu keluar._

"_Tunggu, Yuna," panggil Killua tiba-tiba._

"_Ada apa Tuan? Apa ada yang Tuan butuhkan lagi?" pelayan itu bertanya._

_Tiba-tiba, Killua ingin menceritakan soal anak perempuan bernama Yuriko, yang ditemuinya di taman tadi kepada Yuna. Toh, selama ini, ia hanya Yuna yang benar-benar peduli padanya. Dan jelas tidak mungkin ia menceritakannya kepada keluarganya._

"_Maukah kau menemaniku sebentar? Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu," pinta Killua._

_Sejenak Yuna bimbang, peraturan di rumah keluarga Zaoldyeck, mengatakan bahwa, tugasnya hanya mengurus keperluan sehari-hari Killua, dan menjadi teman bicara Tuannya tersebut, jelas tidak termasuk._

"_Tapi Tuan, Nyonya pasti akan melarangnya," Yuna mencoba menjelaskan._

"_Ibu tidak akan tahu. Ayolah Yuna, hanya kali ini saja. Kau selalu saja memanggilku Tuan Killua, meskipun aku sudah melarangnya. Masa, sekarang kau juga tidak mau menemaniku sebentar?" balas Killua kecil dengan nada memohon._

_Yuna merasa tidak bisa menolaknya lagi, "Baiklah, Tuan. Tapi hanya sebentar saja ya," Yuna menyanggupinya._

"_Yes!" Seru Killua senang._

_Yuna tersenyum. Ia lalu mengambil kursi di depan meja terdekat dan meletakkannya di samping tempat tidur Killua, kemudian duduk di sana._

"_Baiklah Tuan, sekarang, apa yang mau Tuan ceritakan?" tanya Yuna sembari memandang Tuannya tersebut._

"_Begini, hari ini aku bertemu seorang anak perempuan yang aneh, tapi ia sangat menyenangkan," Killua memulai, "kau tahu? Ia tidak mengenalku, tapi ia melindungiku, dari anak-anak yang melempariku dengan batu. Ia sampai terluka karenanya. Dan bahkan ia mengajakku berteman dengannya. Padahal teman-temannya telah mengatakan bahwa aku seorang pembunuh. Tapi, ia tidak peduli, ia tetap ingin mengajakku berteman. Bukankah dia aneh, Yuna?"_

"_Kurasa dia tidak aneh, Tuan, malah dia anak yang baik. Karena, sudah seharusnya kita berteman tanpa membeda-bedakan," jawab Yuna dengan nada ringan._

"_Benarkah? Berarti aku juga boleh mempunyai teman?" tanya Killua dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Selama ini Killua berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan keluarganya benar, jika ia tidak boleh mempunyai teman. Karena itu, Killua lega ketika mendengar Yuna mengatakannya. Itu membuktikan jika keluarganya tidak sepenuhnya benar._

"_Tentu saja, Tuan. Siapapun, berhak memiliki teman," Yuna berkata dengan tulus._

"_Kau benar, aku benar-benar ingin mempunyai teman," Killua mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini._

"_Kalau begitu Tuan Killua tidak perlu khawatir, karena, bukankah Yuriko yang Tuan ceritakan barusan, sudah menjadi teman Tuan?"_

"_Ya, kau benar, Yuna, aku telah mempunyai teman sekarang," kata Killua kecil dengan riang. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "dan maukah kau menjadi temanku juga, Yuna?" tanyanya penuh harap._

"_Tentu saja Tuan," jawab Yuna lembut. _

"_Wah, kalau begitu, kau adalah teman pertamaku di rumah ini," Killua merasa senang, karena Yuna tidak menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang dulu pernah diberikan Kanaria kepadanya. Kanaria, adalah penjaga gerbang bagian dalam, di kediaman Zaoldyeck. Dan masih segar dalam ingatan Killua, ketika Kanaria menolak untuk bermain dengannya, karena perbedaan status sosialnya, dengan Killua._

"_Begitu juga dengan Tuan," balas Yuna. Ia tidak menyangka jika Tuannya akan mengajaknya berteman. Hal itulah yang membuat Killua berbeda dari keluarganya._

"_O iya, tadi Yuriko juga mengatakan jika kita harus melindungi seorang teman. Ia mengatakannya saat aku bertanya kenapa ia melindungiku. Kenapa kita harus melindungi seorang teman, Yuna?" tanya Killua penasaran._

"_Tuan, kita harus melindungi teman, karena teman adalah seseorang yang berarti. Orang yang bisa membuat kita nyaman dan senang saat kita berada bersamanya, seseorang yang bisa mengerti kita dan sebaliknya, kita juga harus bisa mengerti mereka. Teman juga adalah salah satu orang yang berharga bagi kita," jelas Yuna._

"_Orang yang berharga?" Tanya Killua dengan heran. Selama enam tahun hidup bersama keluarganya, ia tidak pernah sekalipun mendengarnya, dan kata-kata itu terasa asing baginya._

"_Ya, orang yang berharga. Orang yang penting, dan berarti bagi kita," Yuna kembali menjelaskan, kepada Tuan Muda kecil didepannya._

"_Mmmm... Kurasa aku mengerti. Kau bilang tadi, teman adalah salah satu orang yang berharga. Apakah ada orang yang berharga bagi kita selain teman?" Killua kembali bertanya._

"_Tentu saja ada Tuan. Keluarga dan kekasih misalnya," Yuna tersenyum._

"_Keluargaku jelas tidak termasuk orang yang berharga bagiku. Mereka semua gila. Mereka melatihku, atau lebih tepatnya menyiksaku, dengan semua racun, listrik, dan rantai itu," kata Killua dengan muram." Lalu, apa itu kekasih, Yuna?" kata tersebut, juga beru pertama kali didengarnya._

"_Emm... Kurasa Tuan harus lebih besar untuk memahaminya,"_

"_Apakah kekasih itu seperti teman?"_

"_Tidak Tuan, agak berbeda. Kekasih adalah orang yang berharga, penting, juga orang yang kita cintai. Tuan akan mengerti setelah Tuan besar nanti."_

"_Mmm... Baiklah. Berarti, karena Yuriko adalah temanku sekarang, jadi, dia termasuk orang yang berharga bagiku. Begitu juga denganmu, Yuna."_

_Perkataan Killua kecil di depannya, membuat Yuna tersenyum._

"_Lalu, apakah kau juga mempunyai orang yang berharga bagimu, Yuna?" tanya Killua kembali._

"_Tentu saja,"_

"_Wah, siapa orang itu, Yuna?"_

"_Mmm... Orang itu ada di hadapanku sekarang, Tuan," Jawab Yuna dengan lembut._

"_Apakah berarti orang itu aku, Yuna?" tanya Killua dengan tatapan tidak percaya._

"_Tentu saja, Tuan. Tuan adalah salah satu orang yang berharga bagiku. Bahkan, Tuan Killua sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri," balas Yuna terseyum, ketulusan yang nyata terpancar jelas dari wajahnya._

"_Ah, seandainya saja kau benar-benar ibuku, Yuna. Aku pasti akan menjadi anak normal, seperti Yuriko," kata Killua. Kekecewaan jelas tampak pada wajahnya._

_Yuna menatap Killua dengan sedih. Dengan semua latihan kejam yang diberikan keluarganya untuk membuat Killua menjadi seorang assasin handal, Killua memang tidak bisa disebut sebagai anak yang normal._

"_Aku akan senang jika itu terjadi, Tuan. Tapi, Tuan tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, mereka tetaplah Keluarga Tuan Killua," jelas Yuna, mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada Tuannya._

"_Huh, kau selau saja membela mereka," kata Killua cemberut._

_Yuna hanya tersenyum untuk menjawabnya._

"_Baiklah, kurasa sekarang waktunya Tuan untuk tidur. Tapi sebelum itu, Tuan harus makan terlebih dahulu ya," akhirnya Yuna berkata sembari mengambil nampan berisi makanan dari meja, dan meletakkannya di hadapan Killua._

"_Haruskah aku memakannya?" tanya Killua muram._

"_Tentu saja Tuan, aku membuatkan cokelat panas kesukaan Tuan Killua. Apa Tuan tidak mau memakannya?" tanya Yuna heran. Karena, tidak biasanya Killua menolak cokelat panas favoritnya._

"_Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa memakannya. Kurasa, aku akan memutahkannya lagi jika aku memakannya." jawab Killua._

_Sejenak Yuna bingung, namun pemahaman mulai menjalar di dalam dirinya._

"_Apakah latihan hari ini adalah racun?" tanya Yuna pelan._

_Killua mengangguk._

_Yuna tersenyum sedih. Salah satu bagian dari latihan Zaoldyeck, adalah racun. Dimana saat latihan, racun akan dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh mereka secara bertahap. Dimulai dari dosis kecil, lalu dosis yang lebih besar. Sehingga, lama-kelamaan, tubuh mereka akan kebal terhadap racun tersebut._

"_Baiklah Tuan, saya mengerti. Kurasa yang sekarang Tuan butuhkan adalah istirahat," Yuna berkata dengan lembut. Lalu Yuna menarik selimut sampai ke leher Killua, yang telah berbaring. _

"_Terimakasih Yuna, karena telah menemaniku," kata Killua. _

"_Tidak masalah, Tuan. Saya senang, bisa mengobrol dengan Tuan. Selamat malam," kata Yuna. Ia tersenyum, dan bangkit dari kursi, lalu berjalan menuju pintu._

"_Selamat malam, Yuna," Killua menjawab, sebelum akhirnya Yuna menutup pintu kamarnya._

_Killua berbaring, sambil memikirkan semua ucapan Yuna tadi. 'Ya, aku mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yuna. Yuriko dan Yuna adalah temanku, dan orang yang berharga bagiku, karena itu, aku akan melindungi mereka,' kata Killua kecil dalam hati._

* * *

><p>Aku pernah berjanji akan melindungi Yuna dan Yuriko.<p>

Dan aku telah gagal melindungi Yuna.

Tiba-tiba rasa penyesalan itu kembali menyusup masuk ke dalam diriku.

Penyesalan yang telah menghantuiku selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Sejenak, aku membiarkan rasa penyesalan itu, mengalir dalam nadi-nadiku dan meresap ke setiap inchi bagian tubuhku. Sebagai pengingat, jika aku pernah satu kali, kehilangan orang yang berharga.

Dan aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

...

...

...

Aku menatap matahari yang semakin lama, semakin tenggelam.

Kurasa ini sudah waktunya kembali ke rumah Gon.

Lalu aku menoleh ke arah gadis yang tertidur di sebelahku.

Dia masih tidur.

Apakah aku harus membangunkannya?

Wajahnya terlihat damai.

Baiklah, aku akan membawanya seperti tadi.

Aku bangkit dan menghadap ke arah Yuriko. Berusaha sepelan mungkin, meletakkan tangan di punggungnya, dan tangan satunya di belakang lututnya, lalu mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati, sambil berharap hal itu tidak akan membangunkannya. Lalu, aku membawanya menuju rumah Gon.

Kurasa sejauh ini aku melakukannya dengan baik, karena dia tidak terbangun. Namun, saat setengah perjalanan menuju rumah Gon, aku mendengarnya menggumam.

"Killua..."

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur."

"Kau tidak akan meloncat dari tanah ke jendela untuk membawaku masuk kan?" tanya Yuriko dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam.

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar sedikit nada khawatir pada suaranya.

"Apakah itu masih menjadi masalah buatmu? Padahal kau tidur kan?"

"Bisakah kau membawaku naik melalui tangga saja?" ia bertanya dengan nada memohon.

Sejenak, aku ingin berkata, jika membawanya melalui tangga, akan lebih menyita energi. Tapi, begitu melihat wajahnya, aku mengurungkan niatku.

"Baiklah, jika kau bersikeras."

"Terimakasih Killua," kata Yuriko, masih dengan suara mengantuk. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Killua, apakah kau tahu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau terasa sangat nyaman," jawab Yuriko sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dadaku.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau kau merasa seperti itu, kurasa kau memang membutuhkan tempat tidur sekarang," balasku, sebelum ia kembali terlelap.

Akhirnya, aku berjalan menuju pintu rumah Gon, alih-alih meloncat ke jendela.

"Killua, ada apa dengan Yuriko? Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya?" suara khawatir Gon, menyambutku begitu aku melewati ambang pintu.

"Tidak Gon, dia hanya tidur. Dan bisakah kau memelankan suaramu?"

"Oh, maaf Killua, sebaiknya kau membawanya ke atas," balas Gon sambil buru-buru memelankan suaranya."

"Memang itu yang akan kulakukan, Gon," aku menjawab, sambil menaiki tangga.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku tiba di depan pintu kamar Yuriko. Pelan-pelan, aku membuka pintu, dan membawanya ke tempat tidur.

Lalu, dengan hati-hati, aku meletakkannya di tempat tidur, kemudian menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

Sejenak, aku memandang wajahnya, sebelum berjalan keluar kamar.

"Selamat malam, Killua," Kata Yuriko dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

"Malam."

* * *

><p><strong>Yuriko PoV<strong>

Aku terbangun. Mimpi itu, masih terpatri dengan jelas di benakku.

Di dalam mimpiku, aku bermain bersama seorang anak laki-laki kecil di sebuah taman. Kalau tidak salah, anak laki-laki kecil itu juga mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang pembunuh. Tapi, aku tidak peduli jika ia adalah pembunuh. Aku malah mengajaknya berteman.

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku bermimpi seperti ini?

Meskipun samar-samar, aku juga bisa mengingat, bahwa mimpi itu adalah pengalaman masa kecilku.

Tapi, siapa anak laki-laki kecil itu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat siapa dia?

Kenapa aku merasa mengenalnya?

Aku berusaha mengingat-ingatnya lagi, tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa menemukan, siapa anak laki-laki kecil itu.

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut lagi. Kurasa, masih banyak masalah dalam hidupku tanpa harus ditambah dengan anak laki-laki kecil dalam mimpiku tadi.

Misalnya tentang laki-laki Zaoldyeck yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuaku.

Baiklah, aku memang telah kehilangan jejaknya. Tapi, entah apakah itu membutuhkan waktu berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, atau bahkan sampai berpuluh-puluh tahun, aku berjanji, aku akan menemukannya, lalu membunuhnya.

Seiring aku memikirkannya, aku bisa merasakan tanganku mengepal kuat, dan seluruh otot tubuhku menegang.

Seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah membayangkan, akan membenci seseorang sampai seperti ini.

Dan perasaan itu menghampiriku lagi.

Dendam.

Dulu, aku selalu menelan bulat-bulat akan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang bijak. Jika, balas dendam yang terbaik, adalah dengan memaafkan. Namun, sekarang aku yakin, jika orang yang menciptakan _statement_ itu, sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Karena, aku sama sekali tidak melihat alasan apapun, untuk memaafkan laki-laki itu.

Yang jelas, nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat.

...

...

Aku mulai menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya, untuk menenangkan diriku. Tidak terlalu berhasil. Tapi, paling tidak, ini sedikit membantu.

Akhirnya, aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku, dengan memandang ke luar jendela di yang berada di sampingku, dan pemandangan malam langsung menyambutku. Pepohonan yang dilatarbelakangi langit malam, dan angin malam yang berhembus, menerpa wajahku, dari sela-sela tirai jendela. Semua itu, cukup untuk membuatku kembali rileks.

Tiba-tiba aku ingin tahu jam berapa sekarang. Aku pun menengok ke arah jam dinding di seberang ruangan.

Ternyata masih pukul setengah satu malam.

Lalu, aku mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Namun, ternyata tidak bisa.

Akhirnya, aku kembali memandang keluar jendela. Pandanganku tertuju pada pohon besar yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Gon.

Kemudian aku ingat, jika tadi siang aku duduk dibawah pohon itu bersama Killua. Tentunya, juga Killua, yang membawaku kembali kesini.

Berada di pelukannya, sangatlah nyaman. Aku bisa mengingat aroma _musk_ dan _vanilla_, dari Killua.

Tunggu...

Kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi?

Apakah itu berarti aku menyukainya?

Tidak...

Aku tidak tahu...

...

...

...

Tiba-tiba aku merasa lapar. Setelah kuingat-ingat lagi, ternyata aku memang belum mengisi perutku malam ini.

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah. Siapa tahu Mito-san menyimpan sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan mencoba berdiri, sambil berharap jika kakiku mau diajak kompromi. Karena kalau tidak, kejadian pagi tadi, kurasa akan terulang. Bedanya, tidak ada Killua yang akan menolongku jika aku jatuh nanti, ditambah, aku juga akan membangunkan yang lain dengan suara jatuhku. Lagipula, aku hampir tidak merasakan sakit lagi pada lukaku. Jadi harusnya semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Aku berdiri, dan mulai berjalan. Baiklah, sejauh ini aku berhasil, meskipun sedikit terhuyung. Tapi, syukurlah ada meja tepat di sampingku, yang bisa kujadikan tumpuan.

Kurasa yang kuperlukan hanyalah membiasakan kakiku untuk berfungsi lagi sebagaimana mestinya, setelah empat hari tergeletak di tempat tidur. Pelan-pelan aku mencoba berjalan, masih menggunakan meja sebagai tumpuan. Lama-kelamaan, aku melepas peganganku, dan mulai berjalan mengitari ruangan dengan perlahan.

Huh, rasanya seperti anak berumur dua tahun yang sedang belajar berjalan.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat, aku bisa berjalan dengan normal lagi. Sambil besorak dalam hati, aku berjalan kearah pintu dan berusaha membukanya sepelan mungkin.

Setelah berada di luar kamar, kegelapan menyambutku. Akibatnya aku harus meraba-raba sekitarku untuk menemukan tangga yang menuju ke bawah. Syukurlah, aku menemukannya. Masih dengan langkah pelan, aku berjalan menuruni tangga. Sementara itu, perutku kembali mengeluarkan bunyi.

Begitu sampai di bawah, aku baru menyadari, jika aku tidak tahu dimana letak dapur di rumah Gon. Aku belum pernah turun ke bawah sebelumnya, karena aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan terbaring di tempat tidur.

Sial!

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencoba memasuki salah satu ruangan yang kuperkirakan sebagai dapur, sambil berharap jika ruangan itu benar-benar dapur dan terdapat makanan di dalamnya.

Aku membuka pintu ruangan itu. Dan kegelapan, kembali menyambutku. Baru saja aku berpikir akan menyalakan lampu, tiba-tiba ruangan itu menjadi terang benderang. Sambil mengerjapkan mataku, karena perubahan cahaya yang mendadak, aku memandang ke sekelilingku. Dan ternyata benar ruangan itu adalah dapur.

"Mau mengadakan pesta tengah malam rupanya," sebuah suara familiar menyapaku.

Aku tidak perlu melihat pemilik suara itu untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu.

Sial!

Kenapa dia selalu muncul di saat yang tidak terduga?

Dan kenapa aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya?

"Killua... Sedang apa dan kenapa kau disini?" akhirnya aku bertanya.

"Insomnia. Mungkin, sedikit makanan bisa membuatnya lebih baik," kata Killua santai. "Dan, biar kutebak, alasanmu berada di sini, kurasa karena kau lapar."

Huh, apakah dia pernah keliru dalam menebak sesuatu?

"Kau benar. Aku lapar. Apakah ada makanan di sini?"

"Kurasa tidak, karena Mito-san mengira kau baru bangun besok," jawabnya sembari berjalan ke kursi meja makan di depanku, kemudian duduk di sana.

Sial!

Sia-sia aku mengendap-endap turun kemari.

Akhirnya, aku duduk pada kursi meja makan di samping Killua.

Dan saat itu, perutku berbunyi cukup keras, sehingga aku yakin, kalau Killua mendengarnya.

Lalu, tiba-tiba Killua bangkit, dan berjalan menuju lemari dapur. Ia membukanya, lalu memeriksanya.

"Apakah kau suka _sushi_?" tanya Killua kemudian.

_Sushi_ memang salah satu makanan favoritku, dan aku mengenal jenis-jenisnya dengan baik.

"Ya aku suka. Tapi, bukankah kau bilang jika tidak ada makanan?" balasku.

"Memang tidak ada. Tapi kurasa ada bahan-bahan untuk membuat _sushi_."

Apa? Apakah dia menyuruhku untuk memasaknya? Kurasa dia belum tahu, jika memasak adalah hal yang paling kubenci di dunia ini, setelah laki-laki Zaoldyeck yang membunuh orangtuaku. Dan sekarang, aku sudah terlalu lapar untuk berdiri. Apalagi memasak.

Baru saja aku akan mengatakan jika aku tidak bisa memasaknya, Killua telah mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari lemari tersebut. Aku bisa mengenali bahan-bahan itu, sebagai udang, ikan _trout_ dan _mustard_. Lalu, ia mengambil pisau dan mulai memotong ikan _trout_ yang masih utuh tersebut, seolah-olah, dia biasa melakukannya tiap hari.

Butuh beberapa saat bagiku untuk mencerna pemandangan di depan mataku.

"Apakah kau serius bisa memasaknya?" aku bertanya dengan takjub.

"Kurasa begitu. Lagipula aku bisa menebak jika kau tidak bisa memasak," jawabnya ringan, sembari mengambil udang, dan mulai memotong-motongnya.

Sial!

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

Karena dia benar, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk diam, dan membiarkannya melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia meletakkan dua piring sushi di meja makan.

Aku memandang _sushi_ yang dibuat Killua.

Nasi, coktail udang, dan ikan _trout_ yang dilumuri saus_ mustard_.

"_Sushi bourgogne style_," gumamku pelan.

"Tepat," jawab Killua sembari mulai memakan sushinya.

Sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana rasa _sushi_-nya, Aku mengambil sumpit, dan mulai memakannya juga.

"Apakah kau tidak akan bertanya padaku bagaimana rasa _sushi_ buatanmu?" tanyaku.

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Karena aku tahu, pasti rasanya sangat enak," kata Killua yakin.

Ya, ini adalah salah satu sushi paling enak yang pernah kumakan.

"Baiklah, kau benar, meskipun aku tidak suka mengakuinya," balasku.

Ia tersenyum mengejek, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka melihatnya tersenyum dengan tulus. Tapi, senyum itu, jarang diperlihatkannya.

"Pasti kau sudah sering membuat jenis sushi ini," cetusku.

"Tidak, ini kali kedua aku membuatnya. Aku pertama kali membuatnya, saat ujian Hunter, lima tahun yang lalu," jawab Killua dengan ringan.

Apa?

Baiklah, dia memang orang yang penuh dengan kejutan. Baru siang tadi, dia mengatakan, jika dia bisa membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya yang beratnya mencapai enam belas ton, saat dia berumur dua belas tahun.

Sekarang dia bisa membuat sushi seenak ini hanya dengan satu kali percobaan?

Orang macam apa dia?

"Kelihatannya kau begitu terkejut." Killua membaca ekspresi wajahku.

"Mmm... Kurasa, kau memang tipe orang yang bisa mengejutkan orang lain dengan sikapmu," balasku, sambil mengambil _sushi_ dari piringku.

"Benarkah? Bisakah kau berikan salah satu contohnya?"

"Seperti yang baru saja kau lakukan. Kau membuatku terkejut saat kau membuat sushi yang, baiklah, kita sebut saja enak. Padahal, kau mengatakan kalau ini baru kali keduanya kau membuat sushi. Contoh kedua, baru tadi siang kau membawaku keluar dengan meloncat dari jendela lantai dua rumah ini. Kurasa orang normal tidak akan melakukannya. Dan kau sukses membuatku terkejut saat itu," jelasku.

"Apakah dengan kata lain, kau menyebutku sebagai orang abnormal?" Killua menyimpulkan.

"Tidak, menurutku kau tidak abnormal. Tapi, kau juga tidak bisa disebut sebagai orang normal. Mungkin, kata yang lebih tepat adalah berbeda. Kau orang yang berbeda dari orang lain pada umumnya, dengan caramu sendiri," aku menyampaikan pendapatku.

"Mmm... Mungkin kau benar," katanya sembari kembali melahap sisa _sushi_ dari piringnya.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Killua kemudian.

"Kurasa sudah jauh lebih baik. Aku hampir tidak merasakan sakit lagi, sekarang."

"Tidak heran, karena tadi kau sudah bisa berjalan rupanya," komentar Killua.

"Sebenarnya, hanya butuh membiasakan kakiku, setelah beberapa hari tidak berfungsi. Lagipula, dengan begini, kau tidak perlu menggendongku lagi," jawabku.

"Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah, kau tidak senang. Padahal, baru tadi siang saat aku membawamu ke dalam rumah Gon, kau mengigau, jika berada di pelukanku sangat nyaman," kata Killua santai.

Astaga...

Kenapa aku bisa sampai mengigau seperti itu?

Aku merasakan mukaku memerah.

Dan aku bisa merasakan, dia memandangku.

Sial!

Lalu aku menunduk, menatap sisa _sushi_ di piringku untuk menutupinya.

Paling tidak, aku tidak akan semudah itu mengakuinya.

"Aku tidak ingat saat mengatakannya," aku berusaha membantahnya.

"Karena kau setengah tertidur, saat itu."

"Bisa saja kau berbohong," bantahku kembali.

"Kurasa wajahmu yang memerah itu, sudah merupakan bukti yang cukup," jawab Killua dengan sedikit menyeringai.

Baiklah, dia menunjuk poin yang tepat, dan aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Sial!

Kenapa sulit sekali berdebat dengannya?

"Apakah kau mengakuinya sekarang?"

"Bisakah kau diam?"

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Ia terlihat menikmatinya.

Aku heran, kenapa di dunia ini ada orang yang begitu menyebalkan sepertinya.

"Baiklah, aku mengakuinya. Senang?" aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perdebatan dengannya.

"Ya," jawab Killua yang puas atas kemenangannya.

Astaga...

Entah ini kali keberapa, aku telah mempermalukan diriku didepannya. Dan kuharap, ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Baiklah, ubah topik.

"Killua, bisakah kau menunjukkan tempat di mana kau menemukanku 3 hari yang lalu?"

"Aku tahu, kau berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan," kata Killua berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Orang ini...

"Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku saja?" tanyaku kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Memang kau mau apa?" akhirnya ia mengalah.

"Kurasa aku harus kembali ke rumahku, untuk mengambil barang-barangku. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan tinggal di sana. Rumah itu, menjadi semacam kenangan buruk buatku. Kau tahu kenapa," aku berkata pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu besok," usul Killua.

Sebagian dari diriku, ingin menolak tawaran Killua. Karena, dia sudah terlalu banyak melakukan sesuatu untukku, dan aku tidak mau merepotkannya lebih jauh lagi. Tapi, bagian yang lebih dominan dari diriku, menginstruksikanku untuk menerima tawarannya. Karena... Mungkin, akan menyenangkan jika pergi bersamanya.

Astaga, kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

_Karena kau menyukainya. _Kata salah satu suara dalam diriku.

Apa kau bilang? Tidak. Itu sama sekali tidak benar.

_Hei, kita sudah sering berdebat tentang ini._

Berapa kali pun berdebat, jawabanku tetap sama : Tidak.

_Kau yakin?_

_..._

Mmmm... Ya.

_Kau terlihat ragu._

Sudahlah, bisakah kau di...

"Hei, apakah kau masih berada di disini?"

Suara Killua menarikku kembali ke dunia nyata.

Butuh beberapa saat bagiku, sebelum menyadari bahwa wajah Killua berada cukup dekat dengan wajahku. Mata _emerald_-nya, menatap ke dalam mata _onyk_-ku, dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Aku begitu terkejut, sehingga langsung memalingkan wajahku.

Sial!

Kenapa dia harus menatapku seperti itu?

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu," Killua menyimpulkan. Aku lega dia sudah kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Ummm.. ya."

Aku sedang memikirkanmu.

"Hei, kau melakukannya lagi," tiba-tiba Killua berkata.

"Melakukan apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Wajahmu memerah lagi," kata Killua sederhana.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak!" sangkalku.

"Aku melihatnya," kata Killua santai.

Sial!

Sudah cukup malam ini aku mempermalukan diri didepannya.

"Berhenti, mengatakannya," aku berkata kesal

Ia menyeringai.

Akhirnya, untuk mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, aku melihat kearah jam dinding.

Pukul 2 malam.

"Hei, tidakkah kau rasa kita harus kembali ke tempat tidur masing-masing? Aku membutuhkan tenaga untuk perjalanan kembali ke rumahku besok." aku menyarankan, sambil berharap dia melupakan hal barusan.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau benar," jawab Killua ringan. Aku lega dia langsung menyanggupinya, dan bukannya terus mengejekku.

Lalu Killua bangkit dari kursinya, dan aku mengikutinya keluar dari dapur.

"Kau mau kemana?" aku heran melihat Killua menaiki tangga yang sama denganku.

"Ke kamarku tentu saja."

"Tidakkah kamarmu berada di bawah?"

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya menebak. Lalu, kenapa saat turun tadi, aku tidak mendengar langkah kakimu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku punya kemampuan untuk menyembunyikan diriku dengan baik," jawabnya santai.

Huh. Tidak heran, karena dia bukan orang biasa.

Akhirnya, kami sampai di depan kamarku.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas sushinya, Killua," aku berkata sembari berbalik menuju pintu.

Tapi, ketika aku akan membuka pintu kamarku, ternyata tangan Killua telah lebih dulu melakukannya. Ia berdiri di sisi pintu, untuk menungguku masuk.

_Well_, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka jika dia bisa menjadi…

Manis?

Aku tersenyum kepadanya, sebelum kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam.

"Tunggu," kata Killua, tepat setelah aku melewatinya. Otomatis, aku menghentikan langkahku, lalu berbalik ke arahnya.

Aku baru saja akan bertanya ada apa, ketika ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Lalu, ia mengulurkan sesuatu padaku.

Beberapa permen cokelat.

Baiklah, kadang, dia bisa menjadi menyenangkan.

"Terima kasih," aku menerimanya, dan tersenyum.

Selama beberapa saat, kami hanya berdiri di sana, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan bahwa, sekarang, sudah saatnya untuk masuk ke dalam. "Selamat malam," aku tersenyum kecil.

"Malam," balas Killua, sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar, dan menutup pintu kamarku.

Aku berjalan ke tempat tidurku, dan duduk di atasnya. Kemudian, aku membuka kemasan permen cokelat, yang diberikan Killua padaku, tadi. Lalu, mulai memakannya.

Manis.

Sama seperti dirinya.

Baiklah…

Aku harus mengakui.

…

…

…

Aku menyukainya.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

Sebenernya, author juga mau kok, kalo jadi Yuriko, di chapter ini #plak

Lalu, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini?

Btw, ini adalah chapter yang paling panjang diantara chapter2 yg lainnya.. Tadinya, mau saya bagi jadi dua chapter. Tapi, ternyata gak enak bacanya, kalo chapter ini di bagi dua. Maka, jadilah chapter yang sepanjang ini ^^

Di chapter ini, bagian paling sulit adalah saat membuat Killua PoV. Karena, saya berusaha untuk membuat Killua yang In Character. Tapi, jika hasilnya masih OOC, mohon dimaafkan yaa... hehehe.

Di chapter ini juga, muncul seorang OC saya yang bernama Yuna. Kenapa Killua merasa gagal melindungi Yuna? Dan apa yang terjadi pada Yuna? Jawabannya bisa dilihat di chapter2 mendatang.

So, keep reading Unexpected Decision ^^

Dan review berupa kritik dan saran sangat diterima dengan tangan terbuka... jadi, jangan lupa di review yaaaa ^^

Makasiiiiiiih ^^

Regards,

Nienda Zaoldyeck (닌다 차올디엨)


End file.
